Revenge is Best Served Cold
by SkatingDJ
Summary: This is my first story everyone, I hope its ok! It's been 2 months since the defeat of Pitch Black. And everything is going swell! But Pitch returns with his darkest revenge on none other than the Winter Spirit, Jack Frost. And the way to get back at him is the unexpected. (T for blood/gore, violence in later chapters. I own nothing. No pairings)
1. Rise of Pitch Black

**Here is my first chapter of my first story! Hope it's ok. Please review so I can continue!**

It was two months after the defeat of Pitch Black.

The Guardians were happily doing their jobs with a few nightmares to cope with but everything else was perfect. There was no Pitch in sight! The Guardians even thought that they had actually defeated Pitch once and for all and that they never had to see or battle him again.

But they couldn't be more wrong.

* * *

><p><p>

Down in the dark hole. Pitch woke from his slumber. It was dark, but warm. Pitch got up and dusted himself off. He immediately wondered how long he had been in the hole, days, weeks, months, years, decades? After pondering for some time, he recalled how he ended up in the hole in the first place.

Jack Frost

The devil. Pitch's anger started to surge and boil. Now no one believed him, he was back to square one all because of that little Winter Spirit. He raged and called for his horses which grew from the ground that was covered in sand. Pitch realized that he had lost many horses. He needed more, fast. He hitched himself up on one of his horses and summoned it to exit the hole.

Once he was outside. His hand shot up over his face. It was sunny. He made his horse trudge forward through, _snow? _He heard his horses hooves go _crunch crunch crunch _on the soft layer of snow. Winter must have just begun. Perfect. Pitch kicked his horse as it neighed and galloped through the forest. Pitch didn't know where to go or what to do but one thing was certain, he wanted revenge, and revenge was best served cold, as cold as Jack Frost.

**What is Pitch's Revenge on Jack? **

**Please review and find out!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	2. Pitch is back

**Here is chapter 2! Hope it's even better than 1:) Please review!**

**xxx**

Pitch was heading toward North's Palace. Along the way, he had formed a sinister plot so that Jack Frost would fall right into his grasp. Pitch was bursting with anticipation, his plan was so grand. He knew that every month the Guardians would gather at North's Place for a meeting and Jack being Jack would always be late, so if he could capture all the Guardians in his lair it where they could watch what he was going to do to Jack after he came in late... it was to good. Right now, Pitch had horses by the dozens, him and his plan was unstoppable.

xxx

North turned the lever releasing the Northern Lights calling all the Guardians for a Meeting.

In two minutes time, Tooth had showed up with Baby Tooth.

"Hi North!" She smiled and waved.

"Hello Tooth." North nodded.

Then bunny hopped in through the ground.

"Good day mates!" He exclaimed.

Then Sandy floated in through the window and waved.

"Ugh, is Frostbite late _again?" _Bunny moaned.

"Why yes, yes he is."

The Guardians gasped and whirled their heads around to find Pitch Black pacing around on the globe with his hands behind his back and a sinister look on his face.

"I'm afraid I caused a commotion in the weather on the way hear. Jack might be later than usual. My mistake." Pitch shrugged innocently.

"Pitch! You have no means being here! What are you proposing to do now!?" North demanded taking out his swords.

"Whatever it is mate, you going down!" Bunny said flipping out his boomerangs.

"Easy does it! I don't mean any harm to the four of you. I would just like to make an understanding." Pitch raised his hands above his head.

"What do you want?" Tooth scowled. As beautiful as Tooth is, she is a force to be reckoned with.

"Come with me to my lair." Pitch said flatly.

'And what if we don't?' Sandy wrote above his head in gold letters with his arms folded and tapping his foot.

"Then all hell will break lose." Pitch said coolly as he raised his hand as a army of horses came charging in through the doors and windows.

"Bring it!" Tooth yelled as she slayed a horse with her wings as her fellow Guardians did the same.

Pitch smiled. He could smell the fear rising within the Guardians. As more and more horses came in, the Guardians started to get tired, scared and lose hope. This battle was was in Pitch's hand.

xxx

When Jack saw the Northern Lights while making snow over his lake, he took to the sky. Stopping by some stores on the way of course. He noticed how gray the sky was over the village he was passing.

"Why is it not snowing and clear over here? I could have _sworn _I stopped by early this morning." Jack said to himself. Oh well, the meeting had to wait.

Something was up, the weather was not clearing up and no snow was falling. No matter how hard Jack tried, he could not make the weather change. It was not normal, it was the work of someone. Someone... dark. Jack's eyes shot wide open as he realized his mistake. He ventured on as quickly as he could towards North's Palace.

**-Meanwhile-**

Sandy woke up to a headache with stars rotating around his head. He shook his sand off as he glanced at his passed out friends. He noticed how dark and cold the cell was that he and his friends were in. Terrified, Sandy floated over but didn't even make it two feet away. He just realized that his hands and torso were chained with black sand to the wall. He couldn't fight away out of it since his hands were covered with sand so he yanked. _Clang! Klink! Rattle! _Went the chains, but no matter how hard Sandy tried to get away, he couldn't. As a matter of fact... the chains were getting stronger!

With a grunt, the rest of the Guardians woke up with chains on them too. They all looked down in horror as they tried to scramble out of the chains grasp. Sandy alerted them not to.

"All the Guardians in one place!" A shadow lurked in the corners.

"What's going on Pitch!?" Bunny yelled.

"Well, you wouldn't have to be chained like animals if you had agreed to come here you know." Pitch said in a snooty voice that reminded the Guardians of Jack.

"If this has anything to do with Jack, I'll-" Tooth screeched as she once again attempted to bust out of the chains.

"Or you'll do what? All of you are useless right now. Which reminds me, I must make a journey to your palace North. Jack should almost be there." Pitch said as he called for a horse.

"Your not going anywhere, Pitch!" North cried.

"Hm, since you all are so worried about your Winter Spirit-" Pitch hesitated and then chucked a black plate towards the Guardians cell which turned into a screen. "Then you can watch him suffer my revenge."

"PITCH!" The Guardians screamed.

Pitch ignored the useless comment and said, "Sweet nightmares" and chuckled as he disappeared into the shadows.

xxx

"Guys? I'm here! Is everything ok?" Jack said as he flew into the door. But once he was inside he realized that everything was not ok. There was broken glass and toys everywhere. Jack zoomed around the palace in horror. He eventually found the yetis and elves cooped up in a room.

"Phil!" Jack called as he rushed to the leader of the yetis. "What happened!?"

Being a yeti, Phil talked his gibberish which Jack did not understand but could tell what he meant. It was Pitch. Jack had hoped that he would never have to see him again but fate would not allow it.

Jack ran back to the grand center of the palace where the globe was. Jack squatted down placing his staff to the side and picked up some residue black sand.

But when Jack reached for his staff it wasn't there. It was in the hands of none other than Pitch Black.

"Hello Jack." Pitch said rubbing his staff.

"Pitch. What did you do?" Jack scowled.

"Let's get to the point. I took your friends as hostage and you are the only one who can free them." Pitch smiled. A cold smile.

Jack pulled back and gritted his teeth. He was powerless without his staff and it was in the hands of Pitch. He didn't want it broken again but he didn't want his friends hurt.

"Fine." Jack sighed. "What is it you want?"

Jack glanced at Pitch who had his fist clenched. Jack was already on the ground before he realized that Pitch wanted to knock him out.

xxx

"Jack..." Tooth mumbled as she watched Jack's body being picked up and carried off by Pitch.

**Xxx**

**How Is it!? Review so I can continue! Hope it was ok!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	3. The Birth of the Revenge

**Here's chapter 3! This is where you all find out how Pitch's revenge starts! I hope its a decent length. Please review as always!:) It helps me a lot!**

**xxx**

It was dark, cold and the world was all fuzzy.

Jack woke up in a small, dark, and cramped cell. His staff was no where in sight, Pitch probably had it stashed somewhere. Jack sat up and got to his feat rubbing his head. He blinked a few times to gather his bearings. Once he could see properly, he walked to the cell door that was locking him in. He peeped out of the little window in the door and saw that he was in Pitch's lair. _Great. _

"Have a nice nightmare, Jack?" Pitch's voice echoed as he approached the door and unlocked it letting Jack out.

"Nice try, but no." Jack said with a smug smile.

"Follow me." Pitch said and started making his way.

"Where are we going exactly?" Jack said.

"No questions." Pitch snapped.

Jack grunted. He thought of running away but he knew that wouldn't do him any good since he remembered what happened last time. He just ended up running around in circles and then somehow warped into Bunny's home! It was such a demented and disoriented place.

After walking on walls, across bridges, and on sloping floors, Pitch had turned a corner and stopped so abruptly that Jack almost ran into him.

"Go on in." Pitch said and extended a hand toward the door.

Jack had to admit, he was getting a bit scared. But he breathed in deeply and entered the room.

It wasn't a big room, nor a small one but it was empty, except for one thing. One terrifying thing.

One of the walls was made of thick, sturdy and strong black sand but was somehow transparent. But of course it wasn't the wall, it was what Jack saw through the wall and into the other room.

Jack saw North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy and Baby Tooth (in a cage) all chained to the wall.

Jack flew over and pounded at the wall.

"Guys!" He cried.

"Jack!" The Guardians exclaimed. They sounded alright but Jack wanted to know why they were all chained.

"They are unharmed Jack. Relax." Pitch said as he entered a slim hallway that Jack had not noticed before.

"What are they doing here?" Jack said with his fists clenched.

Still in the hallway, Pitch said, "They are here because of you, Jack. Does that sound familiar? It's your fault why they are here. Yours."

Jack lowered his head and grit his teeth. He tilted his head towards his chained up friends who shook their heads 'no'.

**In the cell- **

Tooth whispered with her eyes shining with tears, "What are they gonna do to Jack, North!?"

"I don't know Tooth but Jack will be ok, he is a brave boy." But North couldn't trust himself, he felt something bad was going to happen. He could feel it in his belly.

"At least that bloody screen is gone. It was giving me a headache, Oi!" Bunny exclaimed trying to loosen up the environment but failed to do so.

**In the other room-**

"Kay Pitch, what's the catch?" Jack said turning his gaze onto the nightmare king who finally emerged from the hallway.

"It's simple, Frost." Pitch said as he raised his hand which held a little needle with a dark fluid contained in it.

Jack's eyes dropped down onto the needle. It made him woozy. He gulped. What was he going to do with the needle? What was that dark stuff in it? Did he have to inject themselves with it? The questions in his brain made him shudder. Sure, it was a small needle, but what kind of stuff could it do?

Instead of asking any of the questions swimming around in his head, and assuming that the needle was intended for him, he blurted out, "What if I don't take it? And what do my friends got to do with it?"

"I needed a motive. You wouldn't do such and stab yourself with a needle without a reason." Pitch scoffed at Jack's stupidity. "As such..." Pitch walked over toward the glass, Jack watching every move. Pitch laid his hand on a certain spot as a black electric shock traveled into the glass and down one of the chains that was containing Baby Tooth. Once the electric current reached her cage her body was shocked. Her limbs flailed out and she squealed with agony. After the electricity wore out she fell over in her tinny cage and began to shudder uncontrollably.

"Baby Tooth!" Jack cried as he pounded his fist against the wall.

Tooth stood up and walked as far as she could toward her little baby as her eyes started to sparkle with tears again. Baby Tooth was curled up in a ball and still shaking, she looked quite damaged and hurt.

Jack couldn't bear to see any of his friends go through that so he knew that there was only one option left. _It's just a needle, I mean, it's just a needle... _Jack thought to himself.

Pitch tossed the needle towards Jack, who caught it with one hand.

_It's just a little bit of serum, but there's no harm in asking. _"What's this stuff gonna do to me, Pitch?"

"Well that would ruin the surprise!" Pitch said.

"Don't do it, Frostbite! Don't do it you bloody bastard!" Bunny shouted out but quickly shut up as Pitch taunted him by placing his hand against the wall.

_I have to do this. I can't let them suffer for my sake. Suck it up, and do it Jack! _

Jack said to himself as he rolled up his sweatshirt sleeve showing his bare arm.

Pitch had not answered his question and won't. Jack was scared but he couldn't show it to his fellow Guardians. But he knew Pitch was feeding off of it.

With trembling hands, Jack managed to place the tip of the needle against his skin. After his hands stopped shaking he drove the needle into his skin. He winced a little. He could feel the sharp stick in his arm. Slowly and cautiously, he pressed his thumb down injecting the serum into himself. Keeping his mind clear and ignoring his friends protests.

After he had every last drop into him and took the needle out and smashed it to the floor with a shatter.

Jack triumphantly stuck up and chin and smirked and turned his gaze toward his horrified friends.

"I did what you wanted me to Pitch, now let 'em go."

"Of course. I have no need for them." Pitch said as he placed his hand against the wall making it fall along with the chains.

Tooth was the first to come bounding towards Jack.

"Jack, honey!" Tooth cried as she gave him a hug that almost made Jack fall over.

"I'm OK Tooth!" Jack said releasing Tooth.

Sandy came over with Baby Tooth in his hands followed by North and Bunny.

"Oi mate! What were ya thinking, Frostbite!? We can handle ourselves!" Bunny ranted but chuckled at the end. A hysterical and worrying chuckle by that. He knew that him and his friends couldn't bust out of the chains themselves. But the serum Jack gave himself worried him the most and he knew that was the same situation with everyone else as well.

As Bunny was thinking these thoughts. He looked at Jack again who had a saddened expression on his face.

Jack held little petrified Baby Tooth in his hands. Jack remembered the last time he did this. It was when Pitch broke his staff which he offered for Baby Tooth but chucked her into a crevice in the ice in the Poles.

Tears almost came to Jack's eyes. Baby Tooth looked so small, weak, frail and scared. All because Jack asked a stupid question. She needed help, fast.

"North! Snow globe!?" Jack asked in a panicked voice and delicately covered Baby Tooth with his palms and put his hands in his sweatshirt pockets.

North nodded and took out a glittering snow globe and threw it against the wall creating a portal. One by one, the guardians filed into the portal.

**xxx **

Pitch was watching this from a safe distance. He did admire how caring and selfless Jack was for Baby Tooth when he should have been worrying about himself. _Oh_, how should he have been worrying about himself! Finally! Pitch could finally get his sweet and cold revenge he wanted, and it had only just begun!

**xxx**

**Oooh! What was in that serum Jack injected himself with!? **

**Give me your thoughts and we can find out together!:) **

**Hang in there! **

**-SkatingDJ**


	4. Growing Pain

**Chapter 4 everyone! (I forgot to add the it was Jack's left arm that he shot it with (not that it really does matter)) And don't fret, Baby Tooth is alright:) Now we can start to get an idea of what's gonna happen to Jack! Hope ya'll enjoy! Read on and comment!:) **

** MoonGirl1155:**

**you read Starskulls stories too!:D she was my inspiration for starting this:)**

**xxx**

**In North's Palace – the Infirmary – **

Jack and Tooth were waiting patiently (and impatiently) for Baby Tooth to heal. She was resting on a little cot with some medicines and healing lotions on the side table and a heart monitor beside that. Baby Tooth had grown unconscious in the process and fell into a deep sleep. Sandy was generous and gave her a peaceful dream. You could see teensy little teeth dancing around her head.

Phil was in another room preparing more medicine.

Tooth was fiddling with her feathers and humming a song, looking at Jack once in a while.

Jack, who had a pang of guilt resting in his stomach, was sitting on the windowsill and gazing out into the cold white world. He had his hoodie of his head and his knees tucked tightly up against his chest with his arms wrapped around them and his staff resting on the wall next to him.

He was extremely depressed. Tooth was _injured and in pain. _And because of him. Pitch was right. He makes a mess wherever he goes. But he knew that.

As if she could read his mind, Tooth spoke up and said, "Jack, sweetie. Baby Tooth will be fine. Phil said so. It will just take today or so. She's strong and brave, just like you." Tooth floated over to Jack and patted his left arm to comfort him.

Jack chocked a little and clenched his left hand. His arm stung when tooth patted it. It was a terrible sensation.

_Ah! Ow...! _Jack whispered in his head, but he bit his tongue so the words couldn't pass his lips.

It was over quick but it was painful.

"I'm so sorry, Jack! That was the arm you shot-" Tooth stopped herself midstream. She didn't want to trouble the Winter Spirit any more than he already was.

"It's OK Tooth... It's OK..." Jack returned his gaze towards the window. It was getting late, the sky started to darken.

But the truth was, Jack was not OK. It wasn't the depression from Baby Tooth, no. He was tired, _exhausted. _When was the last time he felt this? He was Jack Frost! The happy, sneaky and slightly annoying and cocky Winter Spirit! Always bursting with energy! But somehow all of his energy had left him. How drained he felt.

_I just need some rest. _Jack thought to himself as he started to relax slightly.

"I think I'm going to lie down in the lounge room, Tooth." Jack said quietly as he excused himself and flew out of the door, with snowflakes trailing behind him.

Tooth looked at the trail of snowflakes Jack had left behind and sighed. She was worried for her sweet tooth. She actually felt as depressed as Jack did. And not just because of Baby Tooth. She cared for Jack and was stressing about the needle Jack had willingly punctured himself with, for them. Jack was so warm for a cold person, he just didn't know it.

**-Meanwhile in the Meeting Room-**

North, Bunny, and Sandy had gathered in the meeting room to have a little chat about Jack while him and Tooth were watching over Baby Tooth.

"I'm worried about Jack. Something bad is going to happen to that poor boy and I can feel it, in my belly." North said in his serious Russian accent.

"Tell me about it. I want to know what Pitch did to him and I want to know now!" Bunny roared as he slammed his large foot on the ground which made everything shake.

"Gr... we could have, but we didn't. We could have prevented this from happening, but we didn't!" North raged and he too slammed his fists on the table.

Sandy floated over to North and made a question mark over his head.

_How could we have stopped it? We did everything we could! _Sandy repeated in his head.

Bunny hopped towards the table a little more and said, "North's right, Sandy. We fought hard when Pitch came, true. We tried to brake out of the chains, we did. But we didn't try as hard as we could to stop Jack from taking that needle. And if something happens to the kid...it's our fault." Bunny's head bowed down on the last part.

'And Jack's the one always making the mess...' Sandy said over his head. 'But now, it's ours.' Sandy sulked but made one more question, 'But why? Why did Jack do it?'

"I'll tell you why, mate. He loves us. We are his family and he is family to us. He cared for us and didn't want us hurt." Bunny said strongly but his voice cracking realizing what he said was the truth.

"Bunny's right. Jack never admits it, but I know he cares." North said sitting down in a chair and rubbing his forehead.

"I hope that serum isn't bad..." Bunny said looking out into the cold and dark world.

**xxxxx**

_Jack...Jack...Jack... _

_You're going to die... _

_You're going to be in pain..._

_You are going to suffer..._

_You are going to destroy..._

_Kill..._

_Hurt people..._

_Hurt your friends...family..._

_You aren't a guardian_

_You never were_

_Jack...Jack...Jack..._

_You_

_Are_

_Going_

_To_

_Suffer _

_My _

_REVENGE!_

… … …

"AHH!"

Jack screamed on the top of his lungs as he woke up. He felt is forehead, is was hot and sweating. That never happened since he was a Winter Spirit.

Jack sprawled out on the couch he was sleeping and wearily turned his head toward the clock. It was after midnight.

Jack tried to get up but felt a surge of pain through his left arm.

"Ow...ow..._ow..."_

Jack said weakly as he carefully rolled up his left sleeve to examine his arm he had shot. It was dark, he couldn't see but his arm looked OK. It just hurt a lot...

He laid back down and stared at the ceiling. He would usually be staring at the night sky, on a tree, next to his lake, his home. He thought about flying there but he felt to weak and tired.

But he didn't want to go back to sleep. He didn't want to return to that awful whisper in his head. Funny thing was... the more he thought about those words... the more he heard it. The louder it got. The more times it repeated.

Jack's breathing quickened and his heart paced rapidly. He shot up out of his seat and paced the room, clutching the sides of his head.

_Hurt..._

_Suffer..._

_REVENGE!_

_Kill..._

_Die..._

_Pain..._

_Guardians...guardians...you were never...never-guardians..._

_Kill..._

_REVENGE! _

"Stop, stop, STOP!"

Jack wailed as he threw himself against the wall. This triggered his arm to burn, but then he noticed that the pain was now spreading on his chest and back. It was agonizing. It hurt so much! He didn't know what to call the pain: a burn, a sting, an ache, a big cut. It just was hurting him...KILLING HIM.

"No...stop...it's not real...it's all in my head..." Jack said as he quieted down. But the voices in his head did not. They kept going. Faster and faster, louder and louder until they turned into screams. Of who? He didn't know. He didn't care. He was scared.

His body started to shake and shudder. His staff that was next to the couch started to glow vibrantly until it hurt Jack's eyes. He was getting out of control, and so were his powers, the pain, and the voices. Ice started to cover the floor and up the walls and ceilings. A gust of surging wind blew through the room and shattered open a window. The wind howled and whined.

Jack couldn't take it any more. He felt his mind was going to explode. Icicles started to pop up and pierce the walls. Eventually and tore through parts of them.

"Shut up! SHUT UP! Stop it! Control it!" Jack yelled and panicked. He had never lost his powers before. He was now becoming _scared _of them.

But was this really happening?

Or was it all in his head?

Jack didn't know. He fell to his knees and onto the ground curled up and still clutching his head. And bearing the pain in his arm that had spread to his chest and back.

The last thing he remembered was someone, a fairy and a bunny tearing part of the wall down and sliding to him, then holding him tight.

**XXXXX**

…**.. **

**Omg! What's going on with Jack!O.O The voices? AAHHH!**

**(Sorry that the chapters are short-_-) Please review what you think!:)**

**Peace out!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	5. Growing Fear

**Chapter 5 people! I'm getting so psyched for this story!:D Having so much fun writing this for you all! Reply as always and tell me if you enjoy reading this as much as I do!:)**

**Read away!**

**XXXXX**

It was dark, cold, and quiet. Just how Jack Frost liked it... most of the time. Jack opened his eyes. He stared up at a window that showed a grand view of the pole. It was shining outside, the snow was crisp and white, and little Baby Tooth were chirping everywhere.

Baby Tooth!

Jack remembered as he sprang to his feet and bolted towards the door. But to his surprise, he couldn't. His hands were trapped in a heavy metal that was linked to a chain which were sealed to the wall. Jack yanked once, twice, three times. But he couldn't break through. He searched the bare and empty room for his staff but it was no where to be found. He paused, he looked around him. _Jack was in a gray, empty, small, cold room with nothing else but a door and a large window! And was chained! _Was he really in North's palace?

Then the door creaked open and Tooth fluttered in with her feathers all a flutter. She looked awful. Tired, depressed, worried. Where was the loving and sweet Tooth Jack loved?

"Tooth?" Jack said in a hurt voice, "What's going on? W-why am I chained up like this?" Jack looked back down at his hands that were consumed by the chains.

"You don't remember what happened last night, Jack!? You went ballistic! North, Bunny and Sandy are in the lounge trying to repair the damage!" Tooth said, her voice harsh but cracking.

_Oh. _Jack thought.

He had forgotten. Last night. The worst time in his life so far. The screams. The pain. The voices. How he lost complete control over his powers. Jack shuddered with fear. He never wanted to relive it again but he was afraid he would, soon.

Jack looked at Tooth and asked, "What about Baby Tooth? Is she alright?"

"She's fine, Jack. She's all better." Tooth said with a sad smile.

There was a long silence after that. Jack could tell that Tooth was up all night since her eyes were puffy and red from crying with bags under her eyes. _All because of him. _It killed Jack to no end what trouble his friends always had to go through because of him, but this was obviously drastic measures.

"I'll leave you alone, I'll be back shortly..." Tooth said as she went back to the door and shut it behind her.

Jack looked at the door where Tooth had left him, _abandoned him. _No, Tooth wouldn't do that, no, not Tooth. She was loyal to Jack. She would come back to see him, _right? _Or was she scared of him for what he did last night?

_She's scared of me!? And so is everyone else... _

Jack was deeply saddened by this theory. He felt as if there was a weight on his chest. He wondered. _What happened after I passed out last night? _They chained him. Prevented him from using his powers, he didn't blame them. And where was his staff? _He didn't need it. _Jack didn't want it anyway, he didn't want to cause more harm. These thoughts stressed Jack out.

_What if my powers get out of control again?_

_What if my friends abandon me because of what I did?_

_What's happening to me!?_

Just then, the voices came back:

_Jack...Jack...Jack... _

_You're going to die... _

_You're going to be in pain..._

_You are going to suffer..._

_You are going to destroy..._

_Kill..._

_Hurt people..._

_Hurt your friends...family..._

_You aren't a guardian_

_You never were_

_Jack...Jack...Jack..._

_You_

_Are_

_Going_

_To_

_Suffer _

_My _

_REVENGE!_

…

_Oh no, no no! Not again! _Jack screeched in his head. Beads of sweat trickled down his face even though he was shuddering with fear. He breathing quickened and his heart raced, but the voices didn't stop.

_Hurt..._

_Suffer..._

_REVENGE!_

_Kill..._

_Die..._

_Pain..._

_Guardians...guardians...you were never...never-guardians..._

_Kill..._

REVENGE!

…

Jack could feel it happening again. The surge of anger and the rush of fear. It was coming. He could feel it. His powers. They were going to slip out of his will. He tried, Jack tried to clear his head and calm down but he could not. Ice started to cover the floors and walls. The large window was now covered with frost as it made its crackling sound. The door had chunks of ice sticking to it, sealing the creases between the wood and lock. Jack could see his breathe now that the room was all ice.

Then Jack heard a cracking sound. Someone was trying to come through the door. One of the guardians. North, Bunny or even Sandy or Tooth. Jack couldn't let them see that his powers were getting out of hand. They just had to except the fact that he accidentally froze the room.

"_Pull it together! Keep it together! Control it!" _Jack hissed to himself in a whisper.

The door finally burst open with effort and Tooth came in. Tooth did come back to see Jack! She wasn't scared of him. But as soon as she stepped forth in the room she gasped as she looked all around the frosted room.

"Jack! Y-you froze the whole room without your staff!" Tooth said shocked.

Jack didn't know whether that was a compliment, or a criticism, but she was right. It was like last night, somehow he was using his powers through emotion. "Sorry, I got scared." Jack mumbled.

Tooth floated over to Jack and sat down beside him. She then wrapped her arms around him and gave him a soft hug, leaning her head on his shoulder. Jack smiled, she was warm. He didn't mind. Her feathers were soft and she smelled of spring daisy's.

"Tooth?" Jack said, finally breaking the moment.

"Yes, Jack?" Tooth said, still hugging him.

"Are you and the others...s-scared of me?" Jack asked.

Tooth hesitated. She was cautious around Jack more, that was true. But not out of fear, out of worry. Tooth cared deeply for Jack. She was scared. She was scared for _him. _

"I'm scared, Jack. But I'm not scared _of _you. I'm scared _for _you. We are all scared for you." Tooth said with a sniff.

Jack sighed with relief. The guardians cared. For _him. _But Jack was still worried. The voices had droned down but he could still hear them and he was still scared. And his powers still had the urge to burst forth. Oh no. The urge was coming back. But what now? The room was frozen. What could he do now? Would icicles appear again and pierce through the walls? Oh no. And Tooth was in the room! Oh no.

"Jack!?" Tooth said. She looked at Jack's face, it was filled with horror and she could feel his body shaking. She released him immediately.

"Tooth! You have to tell the others to let me _go! _Get out of here, _right now!" _Jack said, his voice shaky. His hands started to tremble. Something bad was going to happen and he didn't want Tooth hurt.

"No Jack! I'm not leaving you here alone!" Tooth roared over the sound of Jack's voices that were now starting to invade his mind again.

"NOW!" Jack screamed.

Tooth fled the room with tears in her eyes.

No later after she left was when icicles started to erupt. Jack then knew what he had to do. He had to get out of these chains. He was going to make this palace collapse if he stayed here. He was going to harm his friends if he stayed here.

Jack yanked once, the chains now had frost covering the outer layer.

He yanked a second time, he heard a crack.

A third, the metal covering his hands started to whither away.

Then the last blow. The chains crumbled and what was left of them clattered to the floor.

Jack then took off and smashed through the window like a jest as the air scooped him up and rocketed him away from the pole.

**-Meanwhile-**

The guys were in the meeting room once more, but this time talking about their jobs and issues. They were in the middle of chatting when Tooth burst into the room.

"Tooth, what's the matter?" North said looking at the teary eyed fairy.

"It's Jack! Come quick!" Tooth stuttered and flew back out of the room as quickly as she flew in.

The others looked at each other for a brief moment before taking out their weapons and running out of the room and after Tooth.

When the guardians reached the door where they had kept Jack, North held the doorknob which was ice cold and shook it. The door didn't budge.

"Stand back!" North cried as the guardians backed away. North then slayed the door with his swords and bashed into the door using his arm. Bunny then joined using his boomerangs like wedges and thumping his large feet against the door. Sandy created a large gold hammer and slammed it against the door with all his might.

After a lot of pounding with little progression, they finally opened the door. But when they all hurried inside, all they found was some crumpled chains and a smashed window with the wind howling.

"God dammit!" Bunny said with frustration.

North looked outside, there was no Winter Spirit to be found.

"In the sleigh, everyone! Quickly!" North said as he trudged pass the others and jogged down the hall towards the loading station ordering his yetis and elves to get the reindeer prepared.

Once the sleigh was out, everyone piled in without hesitation. Including Bunny. North whipped his lasso and the reindeer grunted and galloped through the icy tunnel and eventually bursting through the end and into the air.

"Where do you think Jack could be?" Tooth said.

Sandy made a question mark over his head.

"I don't know, we have to look everywhere as fast as we can! Tooth, lets go to your palace!" North said as Tooth agreed. North threw a snow globe creating a portal to Tooth's palace.

**xxx**

Pitch was watching the episode of Jack fleeing and the guardians going through the portal. It was spectacular. Pitch could smell Jack's fear from miles on out. Pitch knew where Jack was headed to but didn't care. Jack would come to Pitch when the time was right. It was only a matter of time now, 24 hours or so. It was only a matter of time before his revenge was almost complete.

**XXXXX**

**That's it for chapter 5 guys! Hope you all liked it! Jamie and his friends will be in the next chapter!:D Review if you are excited for that! And Jack's shot will finally take its toll! **

**And no, I am not a JackxTooth shipper. I just like writing about them, so cute!:)**

**And yes, the chains are from Frozen. **

**Please review as always!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	6. Losing Control

**Chapter 6!XD DISCLAIMER BE WARNED: there are Frozen references!**

**Im uploading these chapters left and right! Who's excited for the kids to come join the party!? *fist pump* Woot woot! Anyhoo, hope you all enjoy, cuz here it is guys! The revenge is now complete!*que the music* DUN DUN DAAAAA!**

**Read on!**

**XXXXX**

Jack was soaring through the clouds. He was having trouble flying. The voices in his head were bothering him, and it wasn't good during flight. Occasionally he would fall 20 feet before picking himself back up again. It was highly disturbing. On top of that, wherever Jack flew, instead of leaving behind snow, he was leaving behind snow storms, blizzards and dark clouds. Now the weather was getting out of hand. _Perfect. _

_Almost there, just five more miles!_

Jack said to himself. Jack was heading home, his lake, where he could have some peace and quiet without worrying about the guardians.

A couple minutes later, he spotted his lake and started to slow down and descend. But the voices were so distracting... Jack couldn't take it anymore. He heaved out a heavy breathe as he shut his eyes and fell towards the Earth at a fast speed.

_SMACK! _

Jack's body made contact with the ice as it cracked. For a second Jack thought it was his bones. But he wouldn't be surprised if he did break a few. Jack stood up. The voices were still there. They had not left him since he was at North's palace and that was 30 minutes ago. (It would have been faster but he was flying slow because of the voices). As soon as Jack got up, a shooting pain from his left arm, chest and back started to travel down to his legs, his right arm, and face. Jack fell back down screaming at the top of his lungs. He didn't care. He couldn't hold the pain back anymore. All he wanted was it to be over. He would do anything for it to end.

**-Meanwhile in the town of Burgess- **

Jamie was looking at the sky with his stuffed bunny wrapped in his arms. It was dark and gloomy, the snow that was falling was dark and slushy and menacing looking. The wind was howling dangerously fast too. He wondered what was wrong with Jack.

"Jamie! Sweetie! Your friend Pippa and Cupcake would like to see you! Go to Claude's and Caleb's house right away, I don't want you outside in this weather! Monty should be there as well! Hurry along now!" Jamie's mom called from downstairs.

Jamie carefully placed his stuff bunny at the end of his bed and slipped on his winter boots. He ran downstairs and opened the door while putting on his brown vest.

"Hey Pippa, Cupcake. What's up?" Jamie asked as he walked down the street with his girl friends.

"The weathers been _awful _for the past couple of days!" Pippa said in her sweet and high pitched voice.

"Last time it was bad Jack had a cold. But it still wasn't as bad as this." Cupcake said in her gruff voice.

"I'm worried though. It's worse then when Jack had a cold. _A lot _worse. And if Jack had a cold, he would tell us. And it's rare that Jack has a cold since he's a Winter Spirit, a guardian, and he's technically 317 years old being immortal and all that." Jamie said sorting out the odds.

"Hurry up! Let's get to Caleb's and Claude's! It's getting breezy and hard to see out here! It's practically a sheet of gray!" Pippa said raising her voice and holding on to her hat.

The three kids struggled to walk down the street to reach the twins house. The wind nearly picked them off of their little feet! When they reached the twins door, it was covered with frost, it took all three kids and the twins on the other side to bust the door open.

"Whew!" Jamie said taking off his vest.

"Not doing that again, ugh." Cupcake scowled hanging up her black jacket.

"You guys OK?" Caleb said.

"Man oh man is the weather bad! Y'all heard from Jack at all?" Claude asked.

"No! That's whats worrying us!" Pippa said chewing her nails.

"Kids!? You rambling 'bout the weather!? Come on over here. Got some cookies and milk for ya! Go ahead and sit down, you can watch the weather report if you wish." The twins mom hollered as she placed a tray of cookies and milk on a table in front of the TV which she turned on to the weather broadcast.

"W-wait for me!" Monty's cowardly voice said from upstairs. You heard a fast trudge as Monty climbed down the stairs. But failed to do so as he tripped and took a nosedive down the stairs instead.

Jamie and Pippa rushed over to pick up their friend and his big red glasses.

"I'm here!" Monty said making woozy noises as he readjusted his glasses. This made Pippa giggle which made Monty blush. Everyone knew that Pippa and Monty had a special relationship.

The kids sat down and snagged their fair share of cookies. They all plopped down on the sofa and watched the news.

The weather man was speaking, "Raging blizzards. Dark clouds and winds that are picking up to 70 miles an hour! Trees are flying everywhere! Not to mention there is snow falling and it doesn't look great at all. This weather has been going on for at least two days now and it looks like it's just going to get even more so. We haven't seen weather this bad in a decade! Prepare for the worst and stay inside! Back to you Jill-"

Jamie shut off the TV with a _click _and a _zap! _He got slid off the sofa and took off his brown vest that was hanging on the coat hanger. Pippa caught on and swiped her hat from the table and placed it on her head.

"Well!?" Pippa said impatiently.

"Are you serious!? Your joking right? Out there!? The weather man said to stay inside!" Monty said in a stern voice. A surprise to everyone.

"Yea man, winds now up to 70 miles per hour! Were gonna get swept for sure dude!" Caleb said reasoning with Monty.

"Are you guys thinking of going out there and look for Jack!? Gee man, I'm staying here!" Claude said standing next to his brother.

"Be reasonable guys! Don't be a bunch of cowards! Right Monty!?" Pippa said in her angriest voice she could.

"No Pippa, your risking you _life_ out there!" Monty said and turned back.

"Well I'm going. Dunno 'bout you despicable cowards but I'm not afraid." Cupcake said as she aggressively tugged her jacket off from the coat hanger.

Monty and the twins looked at each other with dismay.

"Monty! Caleb! Claude! Really!? I don't care about me in this situation! This is for Jack Frost! Maybe I can talk to him and ask him what's going on, then it will be over! So whether you like it or not, I'm going! Come on girls..." Jamie said. He could not believe that his friends would betray Jack like this.

"Where do you propose on going?" Monty snarled.

"To the lake. I can feel that he's there. The wind is telling me." Jamie said unlocking the door.

Monty zipped up his green jacket. Jamie was right. This was for Jack Frost. Guardian of the children of the world. If Jack protects them, they protect Jack. And Jamie is never wrong when he consults the wind.

"O-OK then..." Monty said with a small voice.

"Oh alright." The twins said joining the team.

"OK everyone. I have a plan. The lake is only 2 blocks down to the left on the edge of the woods. If we all stick together and hold each other, we won't fly off. Is everyone ready?" Jamie asked.

They all nodded. All together they barged the door open and began their 2 block battle journey towards the edge of the woods.

**-Back at the Lake-**

Jack was pacing around the pond, going madder by the minute. The voices had been going on for 2 hours now and Jack knew he was on the brink of going insane. The voices now had screams in it, horrifying screams. Every once in a while Jack would look up into the sky and saw how dark it was and how breezy the wind was. It was scary and dangerous. _Jack was creating this. _This isn't what he had intended! And the pain had now spread to every inch of his body, he hurt all over. Snow was circling around the pond at top speeds so that the storm wouldn't affect the lake and Jack and icicles were sprouting up everywhere. Jack was worried sick.

"_What if my icicles travel into towns? What if the storm I created will destroy or even kill? What is happening to me!?"_

Jack screamed at himself. Just then, a blade of ice shot up in front of him. It was sharp at the edges and drastically tall, but it made a great mirror. And since the vortex of wind and snow was preventing any of the storm to interfere the lake, Jack could get a good look at himself.

Jack screamed and fell back at his horrifying reflection, for what he saw was not Jack Frost. What Jack saw was a dark pale, skinny, gray/black haired, hazel eyed boy. What scared Jack the most was his eyes. Instead of a bright snow blue, it was now a glowing menacing hazel, like yellow. And his sweatshirt was starting to turn into a pitch black color.

_Pitch Black _

Jack stopped in his tracks. He knew what was happening to him. He was _turning evil. _He was turning into another _Pitch Black. _

_Oh no. No. This is not happening... _

_Another Pitch Black? More evil? _New questions were unlocked and burst forth as Jack realized what was happening to him. He needed to stop it. Who knew what would happen if/when he turned evil? What would he say? What would he do? Would he be able to fight it? Would he see what was going on? Evil. Jack Frost was turning evil.

Jack rolled up his left sleeve and looked at his shot. It was a gruesome sight. Where it all started, the pinpoint of the needle, black traveled through Jack's skin like ivy. Jack threw his sleeve down again and assumed that's what his whole body looked like now. Jack then ran to the side of the pond and hurled for a long period of time.

He would be under some sort of mind control! He could fight it, but of course he wouldn't know since he would be under control. Shoot! This was bad. Not good, not good at all! Period. What would Pitch order him to do! Jack would become his slave! What if Pitch made him hurt his friends? Make him cause destruction? Make the children stop believing in him and the others!?

_I have to get away. I have to go away, run away from here! _Jack said to himself. He was getting a running start when he heard his name.

"Jack! Jack Frost! It's me! Jamie!" Then Jamie and his friends fell on the lake one by one, tired from the struggle of getting here and getting through the snow vortex that orbited the lake.

_Oh no. Jamie! _Jack thought as soon as he spotted the brown haired boy. _My powers! What if-what if I-what if I-oh no. _He couldn't. Jack tightened his muscles. He couldn't loose control of his powers. Not here. Not now. Not in front of Jamie and his friends. Then Jack remembered his appearance and with a swift movement threw his hoodie over his head.

"Jack! What's wrong? What are you doing!?" Jamie said approaching Jack.

_He can't see me. Or I'll loose control. I can't hurt Jamie. No. I must not loose control. I've got to get out of here. NOW. _Jack said and gulped. His powers... what if they got out of hand!? Jack shoved his powerful and dangerous hands into his pockets. _Don't think about it. Don't think about it. _Oh no. And the voices. _Don't let them in! Don't let Jamie and the others see! Conceal it! Don't feel it! Don't let them know... _Jack forced himself with all his might to control himself.

"Jack? What's wrong? Come on! Tell us!" Jamie said approaching the Winter Spirit more. The others agreed and called out Jack's name.

Jamie then jumped up and tore off Jack's hoodie. Jack stood there petrified as the cold air burned his face. _They knew. They saw. _

The children gasped. Jamie's friends ran. And Jamie... he stood there with his eyes watering. _Jack? _Jamie thought. He was scared for his Winter pal.

"J-Jamie... i-it's not what you think! J-just get away from me! Stay away from me! _Go now!" _Jack said. But Jamie didn't budge.

"Jack. No. What's happened to you!? I'm not leaving till I find out!" Jamie said, roaring out his last bit of the sentence.

"N-no. Go Jamie! Get away from me!" Jack said and raised his hands gesturing Jamie to leave.

But then it happened. Jack's powers got loose. A sprite of ice jetted out of Jack's hand and struck Jamie hard in the face. Jamie fell down unconscious on the icy lake with a blood dripping down from his cheek and on to the ice.

"JAMIE!" Jack cried with horror and he slid towards his friend who was silently laying on the ice. This made the vortex around the lake vanish. Jamie' friends who hadn't made it that far turned around with shocked looks on their faces as they saw a lifeless Jamie wrapped in Jack Frost's arms.

Jack scooped up Jamie and spoke to him gently, "J-Jamie? Come on... answer me buddy! Wake up! Wake up...! Please...! No... Jamie..." Jack's words cracked as well as his heart.

_No...no... this is all-my fault...all my fault... _he said to himself.

Jamie wasn't dead, thank Manny, but Jack had _hurt _him. The boy who believed to the bitter end and helped Jack save the world.

"Jamie!?" Pippa said in a squeaky voice.

"Get AWAY from him...!" Cupcake scowled pushing Jack over.

"We struggled to get here, risking our lives Jack! And THIS is what you do!" Monty said getting in Jack's face.

"Yea man! Jamie was just trying to help! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Caleb yelled kneeling down next to Pippa who was craddling Jamie.

Jack couldn't bear to look at what he had done. And they were right. He should get away from them. From them all. He had to get away from anywhere as fast and as far as he could. But it was only now that Jack noticed that he was crying. So he ran away. Leaving Jamie and his friends. The guardians. His home. For how long? He would not know. Until this ended. But will it end? What will become of him?

Jack didn't make it far at all before he collapsed in the snow in pain.

_Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing._

_Nobody wanted him. _

_Maybe... this is what Jack had been waiting for._

But somewhere in his heart Jack knew he was wrong. The last thing he remembered was the distant sight of the lake he had hurt Jamie Bennett on. Then, darkness.

**-Meanwhile-**

"We've searched _everywhere _and no sign of Jack!" North roared.

"Oi mate. Where do ya think poor Frostbite could have gone!? I do hate that bratty teenager but that doesn't mean that I don't care for him!" Bunny said, confessing his feelings of Jack.

There was a good silence. Full of sadness and wonder. Where could Jack have gone? He wasn't at any of the guardians palace's, he wasn't at either of the arctics, _where!? _

"OH!" Tooth squealed. She knew where Jack was!

"What!?" The others screamed intensely while Sandy made complex question marks.

"The lake! Jack's home! I remember now! That is where Jack lived when he was a mortal!" Tooth explained.

"Let's hurry!" North said as he cracked his whip and his reindeer fly off.

**xxxxx**

Finally. This was it. Pitch had been waiting for this moment.

Pitch walked toward the winter boy that was buried in the snow. Pitch placed a hand on Jack. He was completing the process. Jack twitched and winced but didn't move otherwise. Jack's skin turned a deep gray, his hair turned black, and his sweatshirt was now a sandy pitch black. And when Jack's eyes shot open, they were a shining vibrant yellow. Full of evil.

Jack's pain was gone. The voices and everything else. But now he was evil. And nothingness. Pure nothingness.

**XXXXX**

**O.M.G!XO **

**JACK!**

**FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! AHHH!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AS ALWAYS!**

**GOTTA WRITE SOME MORE, PEACE OUT!**

**-SKATINGDJ**


	7. Evil

**Chapter 7. So we know Jack is now evil!:( Uh oh... **

**Anyway guys, this is going to be ashort chapter. So brace yourself. **

**Review and inform me if this story is getting good!**

**XXXXX**

"There it is!" Tooth said, pointing out of the sleigh and down at the ground at the lake.

"Down boy, down!" North ordered his reindeer.

"Mates? Is that Jamie? And his friends? What are they doing here!? In this weather too!?" Bunny said confused.

The sleigh crashed down with difficulty due to the storm on the ice as the guardians spilled out one by one and rushed over the the kids who looked up at them with blank faces.

Sandy came first and saw the passed out Jamie. A large and bright exclamation mark appeared over his head. Tooth who was behind Sandy cupped her hands over her mouth and tears sprung to her eyes making her long eye lashes sparkle.

North and Bunny stared at their friend's reactions.

"What's the matter, mates?" Bunny said looking at Tooth and Sandy before his gaze met the children and Jamie. "_Oh dear..." _Bunny said mournfully.

North walked over squinting through the icy wind before gazing upon Jamie. "What happened!?" North demanded at the children.

"Jack! H-he blasted Jamie!" Claude said.

Pippa sniffed, recovering from her crying. "But I know Jack didn't mean it! I could see it in his... eyes. His yellow eyes...?" Pippa said looking up at the guardians.

"Yea! Why was Jack all black and pale with black hair and yellow eyes? Kinda reminds me of Pitch!" Cupcake ranted.

The guardians looked at each other with wide eyes. _Jack looked like Pitch? Oh no. _The guardians realized what that shot was doing to Jack. Jack was turning evil! That explains him losing control of his powers!

"I feel terrible." Monty said.

"Why?" Says Tooth sweetly squatting next to Monty while everyone else and the guardians huddled around in a circle.

"The last thing we all said to Jack was really mean. We told him to get lost and scolded him on striking Jamie when we knew that he didn't mean it." Caleb said almost coming to tears himself.

"And the look on his face when he accidentally hit Jamie. He felt so bad. I think he was crying when he ran off as well. This is all our fault. What's gonna happen to him!?" Pippa said with terror and worry.

The guardians didn't want to break to the children what was going to happen to Jack. And the couldn't just stand their with the kids freezing to death in the storm. They had to find Jack! Or, if... Jack wasn't looking for them in an attempt to kill them.

"I'm sure Jack knew you children didn't mean it. Now, in the sleigh everyone! Hurry! You too children, and bring Jamie! We'll deal with your parents later! We got to find Jack! Quickly now!" North said running towards his sleigh.

After everyone piled in, there wasn't an inch of seat left. Tooth and Sandy even offered to fly next to the sleigh so there would be room but it was too dangerous in the storm so Bunny courageously hung on to the side. That's what Jack would have done.

"Are you sure it's safe for the children to come!?" Tooth said to North over the storm with Sandy agreeing.

"We need them! Now more than ever! If it is too late, and Jack is-well...you know! They are our only hope in bringing him back!" North said whipping his reindeer and making the sleigh take off into the sky.

The guardians knew North was right but was concerned for the children. This was dangerous business. They were going to have to face off Pitch, his fear-lings and Jack. They couldn't let the children get hurt. But they knew they wouldn't. They were the guardians!

"Where are we going!?" Bunny said, clutching on to the side of the sleigh for dear life. He felt like carrots...

"Pitch's lair! It's our best bet!" North shouted back.

Sandy turned around and knocked out all the children with his sleep powder. It was going to be a bumpy ride. Tooth and Baby Tooth (who was in the sleigh the whole time) rubbed the children sharing their warmth and started to hum a melody.

The guardians weren't prepared for whatever they were going to face. They knew, but they hated to admit it. They were going to have to fight their best friend, Jack Frost.

**-In Pitch's Lair-**

"Rise." Pitch said to his apprentice.

"Pitch Black." His apprentice replied and bowed respectfully.

"We have business to take care of. Do you have a killer instinct today, my boy?" Pitch cooed to his apprentice as he tossed Jack Frost's staff to him.

The staff glowed then dimmed. When it fell into the hands of Pitch's apprentice, black sand weaved into the stick's bindings. And ice started to cover the outer layer.

"Come along, Jack." Pitch ordered his apprentice to follow.

"Yes sir." The yellow eyed apprentice said in a flat, dark and cool voice.

Yes, it was done. Jack Frost had become evil. Another Pitch Black. Destined to cause pain, suffering and death. Make children stop believing in the guardians, and make them believe in him and Pitch. Make the children fear the duo. Spread nightmares. It was a nightmare come true to the evil Jack Frost and no one could stop him.

**xxx**

We're here everyone! Let's go! Children, stay close." North said strongly as he rolled out of the sleigh. Heavily landing on the the grassy floor. They are now surrounded by forest.

The guardians piled out as Bunny fell back and collapsed to the floor giving it kisses. The children hoped out regaining their consciousness and was ready for a good fight!

"Lets' get 'em!" Cupcake roared.

The twins gave each other high fives while Pippa and Monty held hands. Jamie was in front of the kids but kept his head down. His hand was on his cheek that had a severe scar on it. It stung.

_Why? _Jamie thought. _Why Jack why? _Jamie was distraught. For he did not see or hear what Jack had done after he struck him and did not overhear the conversation between his friends and the guardians regarding Jack's feelings.

In one large group, the guardians and children approached a whole in the ground. One by one (except for the twins, Pippa and Monty) jumped into the whole and slid down it. The guardians went first so they could catch the kids. Jamie went in last of the children.

As soon as Jamie set foot into the dark place, a cackle came from all directions. The guardians took out their weapons as the children braced themselves.

"There you are! And you brought your pets too! Me and my apprentice were beginning to think that you wouldn't show up." Pitch taunted, revealing himself. He said pets referring to the kids.

"Alright Pitch! Tell us where Jack is or I'll-" Tooth said flying up to Pitch in an attempt to slice him but missed as Pitch fell back into the shadows.

"Or what? Bad Tooth... not in front of the kids! Anyway, _I'm _not looking for a fight." Pitch said now appearing on the other side of his large 'living room'.

"If it isn't a fight you want Pitch, then what you bloody coward!" Bunny scoffed, raising his boomerangs.

"Oh, apprentice! We have guests!" Pitch said, lurking back into the shadows. "I'll leave you to deal with them, as a treat. Do whatever your dark and evil heart desires..." Pitch's voice trailed off as another shadow started to appear.

The guardians tightened their fists and shuffled themselves in front of the children. What was that shadow? They didn't have to wait long to find out.

"Boo." There he stood, Jack Frost. With his black hair, dark gray skin, black sweatshirt, staff and all. Stood before the guardians and children. Gazing down on them with his glowing yellow eyes.

"Holy sh-" Bunny cussed.

"Language!" Tooth corrected nodding towards the kids.

"Jack...?" North said hesitantly.

"Oh, I'm not _that _Jack anymore..." Evil Jack said flying onto a pillar.

The guardians said nothing. And the children stood their petrified. Was that Jack they saw? The happy Winter Spirit? No, it _couldn't possibly be. _They said to themselves. But they knew they were wrong. There, dancing on the pillar was Jack Frost. Evil Jack Frost.

**XXXXX**

**The suspense! What's gonna happen to the guardians and the kids!? Wait till next chapter! That's all for that chapter though, folks! *dodges rotten tomato* **

**I'm sorry to leave you all on a little cliffhanger! *dodges shoe***

**Hey man! *boos* A little cliffhanger! A little one! *dodges other junk***

**I'm outta here! Peace out everyone! Review if you want to!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	8. Hurt

**YES! I KNOW! IM SO SO SO SORRY! I like, left you on a cliffhanger FOREVER!:( **

**PLEASE HEAR ME OUT! (And I hope y'all haven't given up on this story!) **

**I had some computer issues and then I went on vacay but that don matter CUZ IM BACK! **

**But... **

**Re-reading this story... I have to say... it's a bit juvi and not my best work. It's not what I wanted it to be. **

**I have been making more stories that have some nice progress and they are crossovers with RotG. I have been reading more and think my writing has gotten better so I hope this chapter is better than the previous ones of this story. **

**So... yea. I made this one long for you guys. So as to not keep you waiting, AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE!... Read away!:) Disclaimer (do I have to say it?): I do not own RotG**

**XXXXX**

* * *

><p>Black ice was covering room for room and there were crumbling bricks galore. Evil Jack and the guardians were in the middle of an intense duel. The children were tailing the guardians at all times. But the guardians did not have their weapons in hand. North had his swords tucked away in his scabbard, Bunny had his boomerangs stowed away into his vest belt, Tooth did not use her wings for battling (only flying), and Sandy did not make any sand weapons. They did not want to hurt Jack.<p>

But Evil Jack on the other hand, was firing icy blasts like crazy. Scoring a few hits, but not enough to bring down the guardians. Black ice was covering each room from top to bottom. Jack was getting flustered. He could not shoot a perfect hit.

"Jack! Stop! Please listen to me!" Tooth cried desperately.

"It's us Jack! Your friends!" Bunny said hopping on the brick pillars.

"That Jack is gone forever! He can't here you! You can never bring him back! Never! Ever!" Evil Jack hissed.

Evil Jack was getting sick and tired of this. He didn't want to fight anymore, it was tiresome and boring. He craved for some real action, this wasn't fun if pain was not involved. Evil Jack snarled and started to think. All this time he was fighting the guardians... what about the children? A smirk plastered across his face. And of course he had the power of darkness and shadows, he needed to use it to his advantage.

Evil Jack stopped firing his icy blasts and sulked into the shadows. The guardians stopped running as the children clung on to the guardians for protection. They were all panting from running around and dodging ice. Especially the guardians since every once in a while they had to scoop up a kid or save them from the nick of being blasted.

With timing and skill, Evil Jack created a large shadow beneath the kid's feet which they did not notice... until they fell right into it. They all let out a quick and alarming shriek before plunging into darkness. Evil Jack did not kill them though, he spared them only to cause suffering to them for later. But he intended for the guardians to think that they were passed.

Tooth gasped as she whizzed her head around in horror as the children vanished right before her eyes. She let out a cry that echoed through the dark and rigid chambers. She had failed, she had failed to protect the children. This struck her and her fellow mates hard, very hard as if they were stabbed in the gut.

Tooth viciously wiped her glistening tears off of her feathers. "That's it! That's the last straw, Jack! I didn't want to have to do this but-" She darted up and sliced evil Jack hard with her sharp wings. She didn't hit him hard enough to permanently do damage but she wanted him to feel her anguish. She knew that it wasn't the Jack she had grown to love and she didn't want to hurt him but... the children.

But Evil Jack easily tanked the attack, but Tooth had torn his sweatshirt and gave him a small cut under his left eye.

_Cursed Fairy! _Evil Jack sneered.

Then he saw a little twitchy bird fly up to him and peck him on the cheek, it was a Baby Tooth. _Wretched little pests_. Evil Jack clutched the bird hard but she drilled her nose into his hand as Jack released a little grunt of pain as he flung Baby Tooth as far as he could. She soared through the air and crashed into a wall with a loud _bash! _

The guardians cried out as Tooth burst into tears. This was Evil Jack's chance! He cast his staff forward at the guardians. Shadows crawled and snaked the ground toward the guardians. When they reached the big four's feet, they sprung up in the are, and like wraps and laces, wrapped themselves around the guardians limbs, licking and weaving on their clothes, and raising them in the air.

"Let us down this instant you bloody thing!" Bunny shouted, strangling with all his might, which only made the wraps tighten, making Bunny gag.

"You don't want to do this!" North tried to reason.

"Oh, I think I do..." Jack said coldly as he then raised his staff high in the air and black ash flew past him and at the guardians.

It wasn't meant to kill, just to knock out. Like Sandy's sleeping powder. The ash swirled around the guardians like a tornado. The guardians breathed in the ash as their bodies went limp and their bodies were lowered to the icy floor. Evil Jack smiled with satisfaction at the passed out guardians and had them sent to his room where the children were kept.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

"Ugh..." The guardians moaned as they woke from their slumber.

When the fuzziness and blackness at the corner of their eyes had vanished, the guardians look around the room they were in. It was a small, cold and dark room. And Jamie and the others were lounged on the other side of it. _Jamie and the others!_

Sandy was the first to notice them, all huddled together in the corner. He started to float over but was stopped short. _This felt familiar. _Sandy was chained, and so where the others. Including the kids! _Not this again. _Sandy thought as a storm cloud emerged over his head. But this time, there were chains round his ankles, wrists, hands (so as to prevent any powers from happening), and neck. Same for everyone else except for the children who were just chained around the wrists. They were chained up like animals! Beasts! This was utterly over the top confinement.

To Sandy, this room seemed vaguely familiar. Sandy somehow remembered the feeling of this cold, dark and small room. Then, it finally occurred to him. _Oh. This was the room where it all started. Where we were chained and Jack was forced to take that shot. _

The other guardians seemed to catch on as well, but this dampened their already depressed emotions. They looked at the chains and the children who were now staring at them. They were all helpless and chained like animals.

"Wakey wakey everyone!" Evil Jack said, flying in the room from above. "I asked something of Pitch, you want to know what it is?"

"No." Bunny scowled and snapped.

Evil Jack rolled his eyes and spoke anyway, "I asked Pitch if I could spare you from death! That's got to be good news to you all!" Jack said in a light attitude for his dark morality.

Everyone looked at each other with confusion but with slight relief. _Evil Jack spared them? Or, maybe good Jack was back!? _Everyone's hopes started to rise. Evil Jack could sense this for he fed off of fear like Pitch, but the taste of hope tasted like bile. Digusting.

"However..." Jack finally said troubling the guardians once more, "I asked if I could bring him some souvenirs."

_What did Jack mean by that? _Everyone thought with worry.

"As such." Jack skipped over to North as he tried to back away.

Jack snatched North's two swords out of their scabbards and twirled them in his hand. Then he skimmed over to Bunny who also backed away. Jack reached over and took Bunny's boomerangs out of his belt vest. Jack placed his staff to the side and held North's and Bunny's weapons in his hands with an evil smug grin on his face.

"What fantastic weapons! Stunning! Brilliant!" Jack beamed as his golden eyes shimmered. But not with delight, oh no, with a dark hunger.

Bunny squirmed, making a loud commotion. "Give me my boomerangs this instant ya bloody creep!" Bunny snarled.

North sensed that this was not going to turn out well and Bunny was not going to make the issue any more likeable. "Bunnymund!" He declared sharply. Bunny fell into a hush instantly.

Jack clicked his tongue. "Don't overstep your boundaries, Kangaroo. You really don't know and don't want to know what I'm capable of."

Jamie was looking at Jack, horrified. This what must have been happening to Jack. That's why he must have lost control! Jamie felt guilty all of a sudden. He felt a surge of guilt, so powerful that he had to say something.

"Jack! Snap out of it! Come on! You remember me, don't you?" Jamie yelled as his friends back away with shock.

Jack's body froze. He gnawed the inside of his cheek and gave Jamie and intimidating glare. He cocked his head sharply making his neck crack. He sighed.

"What a pathetic child you are." Jack taunted with a grimace look on his face. He scoffed. Jack heard plenty of this child from his master. He is what gave hope to the guardians. Well, this little boy was just about to lose all that hope himself.

"Why did you believe in the guardians to the bitter end, Jamie?" Evil Jack asked with cold eyes.

Even though Jamie was a small ten year old boy, he had the heart, soul and bravery of a full grown warrior. This demon-like Jack was not going to interfere with him! "Because I knew they were real! I saw them!" Jamie replied.

Evil Jack laughed and shook his head. "That's it?" he questioned, "Not because you had faith? Hope?" Jack approached Jamie. "Why, I bet you would have lost belief in the guardians in a heartbeat if you had not seen them! What does it take you to believe, Jamie? Real evidence? That's not what you would call hope and faith is it?" Jack scolded.

Jamie was losing his temper. "But it was _you, _Jack! Who made me believe in the Easter Bunny! You were the one who stopped Pitch! You were the one who began and made everything happen... and it all turned out fine in the end." Jamie protested.

Jack grunted and flew right in the face of the ten year old Jamie. Jamie gulped hard as he saw the deadly and intense stare Jack was giving him. Jamie swore that if looks could kill, he would probably be dead right now.

"For one you fool, that Jack is gone! He is now a part of me! I am whole! I am one! And you can _never _bring that Jack back for he is now _me! _In other words, _I _am the Jack you knew in a way!" Jack roared as his eyes beamed down on the poor little boy who was breathing heavily.

Evil Jack could sense the fear, he wanted more. "And for two... you really think that the guardians respected you? I mean, you are just one kid out of the billions of people on this planet. Sure, you helped save the world from Pitch-" Jack exclaimed now making hand gestures, "but that was because you had faux faith and hope. Like I said before, all because you saw the guardians." Jack could see tears welling up in the boys eyes, it was beautiful. And to top it off, "You were just one lucky kid."

That comment started to make Jamie bawl. None of it was true. _How could Jack say such a thing? _Jamie tried to remind himself that indeed, no way that this was the real Jack but it didn't make him stop crying.

Tooth could not bear to see the child cry. She had to put an end to Jack's terrible taunting, retrieve the boys weapons back, break out of here, and most importantly... bring Jack back. "Jack Frost!" She cried out. "Please! Just stop! Let us go! Find your center!"

Jack then turned to Tooth and the guardians. Tooth regretted saying what she had just said for she saw the darkness and evil lurking in Jack's eyes. Yet at the same time... hurt and pain. It was weird to see such a dark and evil person, down in emotion.

"I'm not done yet." Jack croaked, trying to make his voice cold and clear. But it was obvious that he was fighting back tears.

While becoming Evil Jack, Evil Jack had learned Jack Frost's history and viewed every minute of his immortal and mortal life and he had to admit, it was a dark, sad and lonely one.

_Pull it together! Stop this foolish emotion this instant! _Jack ordered himself, finally banishing his sadness.

"You..." Jack slit his eyes at all of the guardians. "For 300 years... you left me alone... no one even knew I existed! All that time... I was by myself. None of you even gave a blink to say hello or something! Do any of you know how that felt!?" Evil Jack sniffed and his vision started to go a tad blurry. "Oh, by the way, it may look like I have total control over my powers but honestly, I don't! I've struggled for decades trying to contain and master my powers and when I couldn't any more and unleashed my strength, I ended up causing trouble! I have killed children!" Jack shouted looking at his hands that made little frost patterns on it. "A-and after Bunny said you never should have trusted me... that hurt, _a lot." _

Everyone's eyes including the children turned to Bunny who's eyes were shining. The stubborn Easter Bunny was on the brink and verge of crying! Bunny's nose was twitching wildly. Bunny regretted that moment more than any moment in his life. And now... hearing Jack -Evil Jack, but it didn't matter- say it in his own feelings... well... the Easter Bunny couldn't control his sadness. A tear came forth and slipped down his fur.

Jack gripped the boys weapons harder and his eyes flashed with anger. "So I fled to Antarctica where I encountered Pitch. He offered me to join him, I refused. But he had that little stupid Baby Tooth which I stupidly sacrificed my staff for! And you know what he did!?" Evil Jack asked the rhetorical question through bared teeth.

No one dared to answer.

"He broke it... right down the center! My sacrifice for that little bird was for nothing! For he flung me into a crevice with that little bird. That's where I learned my history and mended my staff and came back. Happy ending." Evil Jack declared. But a smirk was creeping across his face. "Not because of you guys. It's not like you really, truly, cared for me. Oh sure... 'We are your family'. You are _not _and _never _will be!" Jack screamed with anger and he hurled North's and Bunny's weapons into a fireplace.

At first, all everyone heard was the crackling, popping and sizzling of smoldering wooden boomerangs and scorching melting swords. And the loud heaves of breaths Evil Jack was exerting. North and Bunny's eyes were bloodshot. Their wondrous weapons were no more.

Tooth was enraged by this, what a cruel act! "NO! LET US GO!" She demanded as she tried to wriggle out of the chains but it was no use.

After Jack calmed himself a decent amount, he stormed over to Tooth who realized her mistake. A little peep escaped her trembling lips. Everyone was not prepared about what Evil Jack was about to do next.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXX<strong>

**I'm sorry, really I am! I wasn't gonna... but I did! But... the chapter was going to be a bit long otherwise. **

**You: No! No! No it wasn't! Don't care! Just no more cliffhangers! *throws debris***

**I understand! It's just- *Dodges a tomato* Not again!**

**But anyway, its GREAT to be back and- *dodges another thing* 9th chapter will be out asap!**

**Gtg!**

**Peace out!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	9. Free but still Caged darn!

**Hi!:) Chapter 9! Here is the answer to the cliffy! Not much to say here so read on! (SO good to be back XD)**

* * *

><p>Tooth clamped her eyes shut, ready to endure some sort of pain... but what Evil Jack did was quite the opposite... Jack gently ran his delicate fingers over Tooth's fragile and dazzling sharp wings.<p>

"What a beauty..." Evil Jack whispered.

Tooth blushed and smiled a bit. Evil Jack was charming. _Wait, what!? _Tooth knew this was wrong, there had to be a catch, this just was to throw her off guard... and indeed, she was right.

Evil Jack then crumpled a part of Tooth's wing abruptly as Tooth let out a sharp and painful cry that made everyone cringe. Jack then glanced at Tooth, "Too bad that they will have to go..." Tooth gasped in horror and turned her head away as everyone else leaned back with eyes closed.

Jack inhaled... and with a yell of effort... snapped Tooth's wings straight off of her bare feathered back.

All everyone heard was a cry. The cry was full of pain, sadness and confusion. It echoed through the walls. Everyone else let out a cry as well when they finally preyed their eyes open to look at Tooth.

She was alright... except that her face was a mirror from tears. And that her back feathers had turned a red wine color and was spreading down her back.

Tooth's wings were gone. Jack had torn them right off of her with his bare hands.

Tooth whimpered and collapsed to the floor, crying and sobbing with pain. Her eyes turned to a glassy pink. The children started to cry as well.

"Tooth!" North and Bunny called but got no answer from the dazed fairy. Sandy made very alarming golden pictures over his head.

Tooth was now afloat in a pool of blood that was oozing from her back. It was a gruesome sight.

Everyone's gaze was faintly on Tooth until they heard another cackle and pop from the fire. Jack had thrown Tooth's precious wings in it. The wings started to wilt and it's rainbow color faded away as well as the wings itself. Jack crouched down next to the fire staring at his bloody hands with a look of satisfaction.

"Oh my god..." Bunny spluttered as he gasped for air. After his lungs were satisfied, he turned to Jack, "OK now, let us go this instant you mad lunatic before I-" Bunny ranted before being rudely cut off.

"Or you'll do what to me? Give me some Easter eggs?" Jack growled. He then wiped off the blood from his hands. "But... I will."

"Will what?" North scowled. Sandy nodded firmly.

"Let you go... for now." Jack claimed as the chains vanished.

The kids ran up to the guardians as Sandy knocked them out with his dream sand. They have seen far too much. Bunny and Sandy carried most of the children while North carried one as he had to spare one of his large arms for Tooth. North tossed a snow globe on the ground making a shimmering portal to his home and hopped through followed by Sandy.

"Don't worry, mate. We'll be back sure enough." Bunny declared as he jumped through the portal last, leaving Jack alone with burned weapons, wings, blood, and a nice touch of fear.

* * *

><p>Tooth was unconscious in the infirmary room and the boys had delivered the kids to their homes before their parents to suspect that they were gone. Not in the raging storm that had now turned fatal. It was as if the kids were innocently in their rooms the whole time taking a nap.<p>

The boys were looming over their sadness. About their weapons, Tooth, Jamie and of course, Jack. Something obviously had to be done, but what? As obvious as the question was, it wasn't obvious on how to bring Jack back to normal.

"What do we do?" North murmured knowing the other guys would know what he meant.

Bunny would normally toss around his boomerangs while trying to focus but alas... his boomerangs were not on him right now and probably never will be. "I can't think." Bunny admitted.

"Me neither." North confessed, rubbing his brow.

Sandy floated to the door and nodded out. 'Let's go check on Tooth.' The guys sluggishly started to trudge over to the infirmary room.

When the guys got there, Tooth was on her stomach with bandages all over her back. There were dozens of red dyed cloths, potions, lotions and medication tablets at the bedside table. Even though Tooth seemed zonked out for her limbs were relaxed but her eyes were open and did not blink once.

The boys heart skipped a beat. _Was Tooth... oh god... dead? Why didn't the yetis or elves tell them!? _

But thankfully, a light moan escaped Tooth's lips. The boys breathed. Tooth struggled to sit up even though the boys protested. She wanted to. Eventually she was sitting up at the edge of her bed. There was a long silence with some eyes darting looks at others.

Bunny grunted. "Well... what the bloody hell do we do!? We are weaponless! Even you Tooth!" Bunny lashed out. He decided to go on, "A-and this here is causing worldwide disasters! When we dropped off the kids... I dunno... the place was a wreck! Sandy is the only one who can fight now but how and-" Bunny barked but was interrupted.

"Bunny, stop! That's not helping." Tooth hissed with fierce eyes. "But your right... what _do _we do? We have to get Jack back! _We just have to!" _She said taking on a gentler note only to wail on the last sentence.

North was in a grouchy mood as well. "Look who's talking? How are you always so positive Tooth when you want to save the guy who dislocated your wings right off of your back!?" North scolded Tooth but at the same time admired her positivity.

If she had wings, Tooth would have flown right up into North's face. So instead she clenched her fists. "Don't talk about Jack like that!" She spat, her eyes flashing with anger. North regretted what he just said deeply. After Tooth cooled down a bit, she said, "That's not the real Jack and we all know it... he didn't mean any of it. None of that was real."

Even from the beginning, everyone knew what they would have to do, they just did not want to admit it. They all would have to go back to Pitch's lair and bring back Jack.

Sandy tapped his foot wildly on the ground, making everyone stare at him. They clearly knew that Sandy was motioning for them to go.

"Ok Sandy, but we need to think first." North declared. The guardians clearly had a huge disadvantage. "Tooth, Bunny and I are weaponless. So Sandy, do whatever you can and we will try and help you in any which way possible." North said sternly.

Sandy understood, but... it was going to be hard because he would be the only one able to fight. He had to fight Jack who was powerful, maybe Pitch, and protect his friends. It was a hell of a job but Sandy could not back down now. This was for Jack!

"This won't due, mates." Bunny confessed. "We don't know _how _to bring him back. And we need more backup, period." Bunny was right, what was the magic word to bring Jack back? And who else could they recruit? They wouldn't make it ten minutes...

The answer for backup, the children.

"The children, maybe they can help us. They are bright and, heck, they probably have more faith than us!" North commented.

"But North! We really can't protect them! What if they get hurt! And I'm sure their already frightened about what they saw and things could get worse!" Tooth tried to reason with the Russian guardian. "And... we have to admit..." She paused sadly. "We already failed our job to protect the children."

That sentence made the room waver slightly for everyone. It was true after all.

North then remember the last battle with Pitch as his expression lightened. "But remember last time, Tooth? Bunny?" North said, turning to the Spirit of Hope. "You said we would protect them... but what did they just say to us in return?" The big man said with a smirk on his face like the Winter Spirit himself.

Bunny managed to pull the first true smile of the day for he knew where North was going with this. "They said that they would protect us... never really thanked them for that, did we?" Bunny chuckled with everyone else.

Sandy nodded and thumbed up for he knew if the children had hope, they would be alright. It was to the sleigh with everyone... it was going to be a very tough journey for the weather had grown dark and stormy due to Jack's new personality.

After some rocky zones and being thrown off course a good dozen times, the guardians made a crash landing into the woods near Jack's lake and Jamie's house where they delivered his friends there as well. Holding hand in hand for balance, the guardians trudged down the main street to Jamie's house. They couldn't be spotted since the weather was so thick with snow... you could cut it with a knife!

Of course, the guardians couldn't just barge through the front door, the parents would lose their mind! So instead, North persuaded everyone to go through the chimney. Not an easy task, but everyone made it down without fault. The parents were in no site. The guardians tiptoed up the creaky stairs and creaked open the door to Jamie's room where he and his friends were just coming to their senses.

It was time to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>OK guys... sorry if the story dragged after the guardians got out of Pitch's lair. I too was snoozing reading the end... sorry :p But its over! And I promise next chapter will have it's highlights! And after the next chapter we can get to the stories main focus!XD Hope you all are excited as me!<strong>

**Anyway, got to go and write!**

**Peace out!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	10. RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

**Heyyy! Chapter 10 is here! Double digits XD Ok Ok I'm lost so start reading!**

* * *

><p>"North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy!" The children cried as they ran towards the guardians, except for Jamie who was sulking in a criss-cross position on his bed.<p>

The guardians laughed and giggled as they thought the children were fine, but when the kids all looked at the guardians, their eyes were filled with fear and sadness. Bunny and North scooped the children up all in one swoop and plopped them on Jamie's bed with him.

"We know, your here cause you want us to go with you to see Jack." Monty scowled.

"Well fact is, we're not going anywhere!" Claude said.

"Especially not after what that stinking teenager said to Jamie!" Cupcake growled.

The guardians groaned and sighed. They were afraid of this. They couldn't really blame them of course. What they saw was something a ten year old shouldn't see. But the guardians needed them, they could be their one shot of bringing Jack back.

Bunny was thinking on being nice but instead he felt like taking on a tougher approach, it was something he was good at. "Don't tell me you've given up hope for Frostbite!" Bunny snarled. "We need you! Do you realize that you guys could be the one shot we have getting Jack back?" Bunny hissed at the children.

The children were taken aback and silenced.

"I don't know what to hope for now..." Jamie said, Pippa giving him a tender rub on the shoulder.

The guardians couldn't counter with that. They were getting schooled and stumped by ten year old kids. They hoped that they wouldn't lose their lovable faith though.

"By the way, how _did _Jack end up like that?" Cupcake announced as everyone looked at each other.

The guardians never wanted to revisit that memory of how it all started but they knew it was best for the children if they knew the truth. So they began from the very beginning, battling Pitch and watching Jack being captured and forced to take a shot and Baby Tooth getting paralyzed. Then they told the kids in a very descriptive matter on how Jack was going insane and how they had to keep him in restrains. How he broke free, fled to the lake, and the kids commented on how they found him and shared their story. The guardians were almost shedding tears hearing what happened with Jamie's encounter with Jack.

After all was said and done, everyone in the room was crying. Even Bunny and North while Sandy was blotting away golden tears with a silky gold handkerchief. Tooth had already shed gallons of tears and was trying to blink them away, everyone was afraid that she would run out of them.

"I feel terrible..." Jamie wailed.

"Aw man Jay, your gonna be on the naughty list for sure!" Clause said.

"Ditto." North replied to Clause glaring at him. (He wasn't gonna put him on...)

Jamie continued to cry, "A-and how I said all those mean things and he w-was in pain a-and..." Jamie croaked, choking on parts of the sentence. His throat felt like it was closing the gap, it was getting so hard to breath it was unbearable. He gagged. Never had Jamie felt so guilty before about anything.

Cupcake tried smiling pretty to make Jamie feel better but even she couldn't hold back tears. Monty had to take off his glasses because they were getting wet.

Jamie then abruptly shooed everyone off of the bed and snatched his vest off of his desk chair. "If there's any chance of getting Jack back, I'm in. It's the least I can do for him now..." Jamie said sternly wiping away his sticky cheeks viciously.

The kids nodded in agreement and slid off the bed. Pippa grabbed her black jacket and her brown hat, adjusting it so it fit securely and perfectly. Cupcake threw on her boots recklessly without a care. The twins threw on their jackets, having to switch since they had mistaken each others for theirs and Monty, having no choice of showing cowardice, hastily zipped up his green jacket.

Jamie led his friends to the door, placing his hand on the brass doorknob and turned to the guardians. "Well, ya coming?" Jamie said in an orderly fashion that made the guardians smile and follow right behind him.

The guardians held the children close as they headed to the woods that was a monstrous white since it was layered upon layer with snow. The guardians eventually found the reindeer who were neighing with fear and trying to keep moving so as not to freeze to death. After the children piled in, Bunny bravely rode the airborne sleigh on the side.

After struggling to make it to the woods where Pitch's lair laid, the sleigh made a crash landing to the floor and the reindeer heaved to the ground in exhaustion, they snarled at their cruel master. The guardians and children jumped into the hole on instinct since it had been engrained into their muscle memory.

"You don't give up do you!?" A cool sneering voice rasped when everyone came tumbling down the rabbit hole. Evil Jack.

"We will never give up!" Jamie declared sternly.

Evil Jack rolled his eyes and made a disappointing scowl on his face. "Ugh... didn't I give a little pep talk to you squirt?"

Jamie bared his teeth.

"Alright Jack, we're not here to fight-" North began.

"Well I would think not!" Jack exasperatedly said. "You don't have anything to fight with, as I recall." Evil Jack mocked with utter sarcasm.

"Jack... if your there..." Tooth spoke up with her hands bound together and her violet eyes fixated on Jack's honey ones.

"For the last time you wretched fairy that Jack is not here and never will be! Your driving me crazy!" Evil Jack snarled.

Everyone growled. There had to be some way to get the frosted teenager back!

Evil Jack spoke, "Oh, you should know. I have had the orders to finish you. It will be quick and I will cherish this moment for the rest of my life."

Everyone gasped... and fled in separate directions with Evil Jack tailing one of them, hungry for some bloodcurdling action.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it was so painfully short:( <strong>

**But that won't matter since the next chapter will be the moment y'all been waiting for! The ultimatum of the story! It's going to be the next chapter people so bear through the cliffhanger cause the next chapter will be here in no time at all! XD **

**I had chapters stored before I posted so that's why they were out so fast.**

**Peace out!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	11. Ouch

**Ok, I finished this chapter, whew! I had a few blocks while writing this, its a pain... **

**But here it is everyone, the question you've all been DYING to know... will the guardians save Jack!? This is the chapter people! This is it! XD So hyped for writing this one! Omg having massive heart attack! Start reading before I die here! XP **

* * *

><p>Evil Jack hurled himself at Tooth first and pinned her to the wall. Ice started to consume Tooth as Evil Jack released her knowing the ice would eventually conceal her and strike her with cold ice spears to death. Slow and painful. Beautiful.<p>

Tooth whimpered with anticipation. She could sense the ice spears forming. "Jack..." She wailed. "I know your in there..." She directed, Evil Jack faced her with his demon eyes. "We love you, Jack Frost. We're sorry!" She choked. "Come back to us, we will never leave you again! I'm sorry!" She bawled, an ice spear nudged against her leg. "Don't do this! Don't leave us!" She managed to squeak out before the ice spear started to gnaw through her feathers, creating a gaping hole in Tooth's leg that gushed and spewed out blood. She cried in agony. Another spear aimed at her arm.

The others heard Tooth's agonizing shrill that pierced through the walls. The boy guardians bolted up as they rushed to find each other before finding Tooth to break her free. It was a lot harder than the boys thought since they did not have their weapons. And Evil Jack was on their heels.

"Sandy! Keep trying to thaw through! Bunny and I will hold Jack off as long as we can!" North demanded as he released his scarred hands from Tooth's ice capsule. They were scarred from trying to break Tooth free with his bare hands but with little success.

The room was echoing with Tooth's cries of pain. It was traumatizing everyone's minds. Their ears were going to bleed. Tooth had a fang of ice in her leg, now one in her arm, and another ice fang slowly creeping up to Tooth's neck. This was surely the final blow.

Sandy created a large golden wedge and was able to break Tooth out just in time for the jagged ice spear cut Tooth's throat on her escape. Sandy gently knocked some dream sand into Tooth's eyes as he watched the pain vanish and her violet eyelids close. He placed her down and returned to his friends.

North was panting, fighting without weapons is easier said than done. "Jack! Son! It's us! The guardians!"

Evil Jack snarled and shot a chunk of ice at North. It hit one side of his ribcage and his arm. Everyone heard the noise _crack! _It was North's ribcage and arm bones, they shattered. North collapsed to the floor and had a coughing fit clutching his side tightly with his good arm. The tips of his ribcage were broken and bent in such a way that if North moved in the wrong way ever so slightly, the tip of his ribcage wound bend into his heart.

Bunny luckily was a rabbit and moving about was an easy task. But when your mind was on running for your life and worrying about your friends, it became a difficult task, a stressful one. "Frostbite! Mate! Come come now! Come on Frostbite! Snap out of it! Please!"

Evil Jack grunted as he rammed into Bunny, locking ice cuffs around his feet and hands. Evil Jack then blew some snow all over Bunny. It seemed harmless enough... until Bunny felt his bones start to quake. Bunny could feel his bones turn cold, frigid and fragile. He began to shiver uncontrollably. It was cold and it hurt. The frost was clinging on to Bunny's bones and thawing through them.

Evil Jack was making the guardians death as slowly and as painfully as possible. It was just him and Sandy now. The other guardians were conscious but couldn't move. All Bunny could do was shake and try to focus on the scene, his bones were disintegrating by the minute. North tried to budge to get a view without puncturing his own heart. And Tooth had woken during the commotion was trying to stay awake but she was loosing a lot of blood.

The children finally arrived but when they did they stopped in their tracks, their eyes bloodshot at the wounded guardians. They knew they couldn't help them even if they tried so they ran next to Sandy who gestured them to come close.

"This feels similar. Like that time Pitch killed you?" Evil Jack snickered. "Well, this time, you won't come back!"

Sandy could not allow Evil Jack to attack first and get the upper hand especially with the children at his side. He must do his duty as a guardian to protect the children no matter the cost. Even if it did mean dying again and not coming back. As long as his friends, the children, and Jack Frost were safe. Sandy unleashed two whips.

It was a daunting battle. Evil Jack was reckless and aggressive, he wanted to win this to please his master, desperately. He was hungry to end this war. And he was close to doing so, yet so far away. He had to admit, the man behind the dreams was a decent fighter. It was hard to get close to him with those darn whips! It was time for what Jack does best... have a little fun.

"Come on, fat man! You need to do better than that!" Evil Jack taunted.

Sandy spewed sand steam out of his ears.

"Shut you mouth!" Cupcake ordered.

Everyone gasped, including the wounded guardians. Cupcake should have kept _her _mouth shut! Sandy recoiled his whips.

Evil Jack glided over to the children, most specifically Cupcake. "Excuse me?" He said coldly with a look of queer on his face.

The twins were shaking their heads meaning that Cupcake said nothing. All Monty could do was hide behind his friends. Jamie and Pippa bravely stood at their tough friend's side but were nervous on what Jack was going to do next.

Evil Jack raised his staff at the children who cowered back on sight. They shut their eyes waiting to be attacked. Sandy took a out large hammer ready to slug Jack in case if he dared to touch the children. But instead... Evil Jack quickly shot a blast of ice at Sandy. The shot flew him back and pinned him on a wall. Ice started to form at Sandy's feet and rise. The ice would soon consume Sandy entirely until he lost his breath or froze to death.

"Finally!" Evil Jack crowed with pride, a wide smirk spread across his dull face. "It's done..." He heaved before glaring at the children who retreated back a few more steps. They were vulnerable, good as dead they thought. "Now... you kids."

The guardians were barely able to fight off cries of pain or fear, but they could see what was happening. They tried their hardest to suck up the pain and help the children but they could not. All they could do is stare in horror.

Somehow, the twins was able to muster the courage to say something to Evil Jack. Caleb and Claude. It was now or never. "Come on, Jack! It's me, Caleb and my bro Claude? Ya know, the dudes who you helped find Easter eggs last year? Wasn't that fun?" His friends nodded, Caleb and Claude urged them to join him.

Evil Jack was taken aback. His staff still aimed at the children.

Pippa bounced on her toes. "Yeah! Oh, and remember the time we went sledding! Jack, you made the coolest course ever! Literally!" Pippa and her friends giggled at her lame brain joke. But the stress was lightening.

Evil Jack blinked. His grip loosened on his staff.

Cupcake boldly opened her mouth, "Don't you remember that epic battle against Pitch, Jack? You were the hero! You saved the whole world from the return of the Dark Ages! And you were damn proud of it! Come on, where's that Jack we love!?"

Evil Jack had his eyes on the beaming children and his menacing stance started to loosen up a bit.

The guardians smiled, the children were getting somewhere.

Monty came forth, mustering all his bravery and courage. No time to be a coward right now! "Uh-huh, what they said! A-and on Christmas! Jack, you remember? Y-you made it snow when I opened one of my presents! Ha ha... that was funny! My parents went ballistic!" Monty stuttered, getting better later in his speech.

All of a sudden, Evil Jack lowered his staff. The guardians gasped with delight and the children had smiles of glee spreading from ear to ear.

Jamie then took it from there. Jack was going to come back, he was sure of it... but he couldn't get ahead of himself. "Jack? It's me, Jamie Bennett. I just want to say that, you are the greatest person I know. Your the best guardian ever! You made me believe when I had lost faith, and that's something special!" Jamie said with eyes full of wonder, he remembered that night as if it was yesterday.

Evil Jack was now staring at the ten year old boy expressionless.

"And uh... I know you hate the world right now. You were neglected for 300 years but... your not alone anymore. I'm sorry for saying those mean things to you." Jamie bowed down his head. He then raised it again with tears in his eyes. _"I just want you back!" _

Jamie cried. He couldn't help himself. He lunged himself at Jack and gave him a hug, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist like there was no tomorrow. Like he did that once when Jack had taken the oath and became a guardian.

"I just want you back... I love you." Jamie whimpered out the last part of the sentence, salty tears falling down his cheek, stinging his scar. He didn't care if hugging Jack was the last thing he did before he froze to death.

Jamie's friends ran up to Jack and joined the hug. They weren't afraid of him. But they were bravely waiting to see what Evil Jack would do to them. The guardians just watched in awe as the children worked their magic. They wanted to warn them and tell them to back away from the evil boy but it was a touching moment and something more was happening...

Jamie felt Jack lower himself. _This is it. _Jamie sadly thought. _This is how I die... _He sniffed. _Goodbye... _ He squeezed Jack tighter and clamped his eyes shut even harder. _Here it goes... _

* * *

><p><strong>You: …... 0.0 …... whaaaaaaat? ! WHAAAAAATT!? NO YOU DIDNT! YOU DID NOT... NO. NO. NO YOU DID NOT. <strong>

**Me: He he... **

**You: YOU LIED!:C YOU SAID THIS WAS THE CHAPTER! NO MORE! NO MORE CLIFFIES!**

**Me: *laughing my brains out* me and my cliffies... and no. I was actually truthfully not gonna leave it on a cliffie but... HA HA HA HA HA! XD **

**You: You... die... today... **

**Me: O.O I'm uh... *cough* I'm just gonna go...**

**You: *pitchforks, torches, spears, pistols, whips, bows and arrows, clubs***

**Me: XP Just keep me alive for the next chapter! THAT, I say, THAT will be the ultimatum! Uh... 'peace' out? **

**-SkatingDJ**


	12. Whew! Thank god!

**Heyyy people!:) I'm alive! **

**Okay okay... HERE, it is. THIS, is it. Truthfully. The ultimatum is here! Yea, um... sorry about that cliffhanger!X) he he. But anyhoo, enough of my rambling! Start reading!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously: <strong>_

Jamie felt Jack lower himself. _This is it. _Jamie sadly thought. _This is how I die..._ He sniffed. _Goodbye..._ He squeezed Jack tighter and clamped his eyes shut even harder. _Here it goes..._

**xxx**

But what Jamie felt... was not pain, sadness or any sort of feeling of death. Jamie felt... warm, love. Jamie made a glimpse at Evil Jack and saw him... _hugging him back. _

"Jamie!?"

Everyone looked up including the guardians. The children gasped with relief, the guardians sighed and leaned back with pleasure. And Jamie kept on hugging Jack. Jack Frost has returned.

"I knew it! I knew you'd come back!" Jamie said, his eyes so tight that his eyes were watering.

The guardians looked and laughed as heartily as they could. They felt tears of joy spring to their eyes.

Jack was also crying. He was... back. Jack's hair was now a snow white, his skin fair, his sweatshirt a royal blue with frost patters decorated and sprinkled on the shoulders and his eyes were back to a crystal blue. Jack felt full, real, happy and alive.

"Oh my god!" Jack exclaimed, his voice echoing through the lair with spirit. He swooped up Jamie and twirled him around before hugging him and his friends once more. "I-I can't believe you did it!" Jack brushed one of his hands on Jamie's cheek that had the scar. Jack inspected the scar with concern. "Thank you, Jamie." He said warmly. "I'm sorry... about the c-cut." He stuttered, recalling the fear and pain he had experienced.

Jamie sobbed, "Me too."

"Your one special and fantastic kid... and so are your friends!" The winter teenager whooped as all the kids released his with smiles.

"Where are the others?" Jack asked.

The kids immediately stopped giggling as their faces turned solemn and expressionless. Jack saw this.

"What is it?" The Winter Spirit asked a little more worried.

Jamie looked up at the Guardian of Fun as he nudged his head in the other direction where the wounded guardians laid crumpled and wounded on the ground but with happy spirits for their friend was back.

Ever since Jack had returned, the torturing process to the guardians, Sandy and Bunny, had vanished. But Bunny was still shivering like no end even though he could feel his bones stop falling to bits. Sandy was down to the bitter cold till his face turned a faint blue and the ice sculpture had stopped to his neck, whew! Tooth was unconscious due to blood loss. North was moaning, making sure not to budge the least bit. But the guardians were happy in spirit though.

Jack's heart leapt to his throat as everything seemed to stop for a moment. The faint wind ran through his bangs as it whipped in front of his glassy bloodshot eyes. Jack had never seen so much pain and blood... he ran over to his friends without a moments hesitation after gathering his senses. He ran over to Tooth first and propped her up in his arm.

"H-hey, Tooth!? N-no no no... hey... Tooth? Wake up! Please! Tooth!?" Jack cried as tears started to fall (lot's of tears) onto Tooth's gorgeous vibrant rainbow colored feathers.

_I did this... _Jack thought. He then looked at his beloved fairy, horror spreading throughout every vain, nerve, muscle in his body. He had never seen so much blood in his life!

"Ugh..." A moan came from Tooth.

Jack let out a heave as he gently yet swiftly and tightly brought Tooth in for a hug. "Y-your wings!? Your arm and leg! Oh my-" Jack looked at Tooth straight in the face with tears streaming out of his eyes like a waterfall. "I did this... I'm s-sorry Tooth!" He choked.

All Tooth could do was give a faint smile before drifting off.

"Tooth!? Don't you shut your eyes on me! Wake up! Tooth!?" Jack cried shaking her. He then looked up at the rest of the guardians.

Jack quickly sprung up and ran over to the shaking Pooka. "W-what did I do!?" He bawled.

Bunny shuddered and turned to Jack, "Frozen... bones... thawing... disintegrating..." Bunny managed to say.

Jack knew this had to be his doing. But he couldn't help the freezing kangaroo. All he could do was... keep him cold. "Hang in there, kangaroo." Not caring about the nickname.

Jack slid over to North. Jack was going insane. What had he done?

"Bones... cracked... rib... at heart..." North coughed out.

All Jack could hear was his own heartbeat and panicked breaths, everything else was muffled. He jogged over to Sandy. Even though he wasn't tired, Jack felt his muscles fail him as if they were buzzed and his vision was going cockeyed.

"H-hey Sandy?" Jack asked, looking up at the little golden man that was encased in a large chamber of ice.

Sandy gave back a warmhearted yet strained smile at the teenager. Sandy knew that Jack could not help him but at least Jack was back!

Jack, on the other hand, was stressing out like crazy. His jaw ached from clenching it from trying not to sob and wail. His eyes burned, he wanted to cry some more even though it was pointless but he had run out of tears. Right now his priority was to get the guardians healed, now. He'll worry about the kids and himself later.

Jack had to get a hold of the yetis, they would know what to do. Jack had to get his hands on a snow globe. _Great. _Inside North's coat. This is gonna hurt. Jack kneeled next to the big man and delicately yet rapidly searched his large coat for a snow globe, his blue eyes darting about, caring not to get near his ribs. Finally he found one had smashed it on the ground. Jack rounded up the kids who were watching Jack silently and shoved them through the portal, jumping in after them.

* * *

><p>Phil was in charge of North's palace while he was away. It was a duty that Phil rarely got to do. He was proudly striding around, checking on his fellow yetis and elves when a glittering portal opened before him. He saluted ready to greet his his master home but instead came in the children, Phil chuckled and roared in delight.<p>

The children hugged Phil and were tugging him towards the portal. The were all talking and shouting at once that Phil did not precisely know what they were saying. He wasn't very keen on English. He thought the children wanted to go play so he willingly followed behind them to the portal... before being knocked down by Jack Frost.

Phil had heard what had happened to the Winter Spirit and jumped for joy to see the teenager had returned to his original self. But what troubled him was the stressed and sad look in Jack's eyes.

"Phil! No time to explain! Grab a few more yetis! Come this instant!" Jack ordered sharply. Phil sprung into action. "Jamie, you and your friends stay right here for a second!" Jack demanded before hopping right back through the portal with a few yetis including Phil at his heels.

* * *

><p>Pitch decided to check on his apprentice. He started to make his way to the room where the duel took place in high hopes to find the guardians dead and the children absent with the boy sopping in his opponents blood.<p>

But when Pitch arrived, his yellow eyes beamed with anger. He did not see dead guardians, nor his rightful apprentice. He saw yetis rescuing the guardians who did take damage (but not dead), and Jack Frost. The yetis had all the guardians and went through the portal.

"NO!" Pitch roared. He struck the portal with nightmare sand and it vanished... leaving powerless Jack Frost with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Please I really need to talk. So, in the middle of writing this, I cam across a Tumblr story about RotG where Pitch does something to Jack. It's called Dark and Cold by NightmareHound. This story kinda made me a bit... I dunno... ticked and woozy...? I didn't get it. Something about that story made me really distraught. I don't know why. And from reading that... I think that's why I ended this chapter the way I did. <strong>

**I would really love if someone explained this Tumblr story to me. ****I kinda got obsessed with it and the way Tumblr works is just... confusing... I can't seem to find all of the parts to the story. So if someone out there has read it can you PLEASE tell me what exactly happened to Jack? **

**But yea... i'm kinda in a pickle on what to do with Pitch and Jack right now and reading that story has clouded my mind with awful ideas. This story is going in the wrong direction! I shouldn't have read that but I did and now i'm lost... so can someone tell me what that story means and maybe I can focus better on this story?**

**I know big favor but itll help me tremendously. Thanks **

**-SkatingDJ**


	13. Gotta go back and save Jack!

**Hey everyone!:)**

**Just want to say I am feeling much better from last chapter. I didn't write for a day so instead I read a story from my favorite author (Starskulls, I know SOME of you out there love her too!) and it lightened my mood. My mind is clearer and I know what to do next! **

**And thank you to Nikki Pond who offered to help me! You know what!? THANK YOU EVERYONE!:) Thank you for all your support! Thank you for being so dedicated to my stories and me and my cliffhangers!XD Makes my day! Do you think we can can three more reviews so we have 35!?:) I am also happy because this story has been viewed 2,000 times! Thank you all! **

**Anyway, enough of my rambling, time to start some epic reading! Long chapter and... NO CLIFFHANGER. I promise this time cause I don't feel like one lol! **

* * *

><p>Tooth blinked the sleepiness out of her eyes. She could see morning light stream through the window and a simple cool breeze in the air. She warily sat up and rubbed her eyes. It was a beautiful day! The storm had vanished! Probably because Jack was... <em>Jack! <em>Tooth cried for joy as she swung her legs off of the bed she was sitting on and started to fly... only to trip and stumble forward.

Tooth gasped in shock and pain. Pain spiraled up her leg and arm. But most of all, that stumble caused Tooth to hunch, irritating her back... a lot. She could feel the pain surge as she propped herself back up on the bed... no, cot. Tooth got a better baring of her surroundings and she realized she was in the infirmary room. She then noticed that one of her arms and legs was bandaged like crazy. But the thing that caught her attention the most was the brace on her back. Her back was layered with bandages and cloths but to hold her back in place was a back brace. Not too heavy, it was flexible but it was troublesome.

Her wings. They were gone forever. Her weapons. They were what let her fly and be free and do her job. It's what made her a fairy. But that was taken from her. It ailed her to move but she warily turned around to see her fellow wounded friends all waking up from their cots. Tooth trudged towards her friends. She could move fine but not naturally.

The Pooka was second to wake. His condition was okay but his bones were weak. Any twerk in the wrong direction could set off a bone. They were very fragile. Bunnymund was very depressed by this for he knew he probably wouldn't be racing around in Australia in a while. Bunny also wore a wooly coat to keep him warm, he could still feel the chill in his bones which made him shiver occasionally.

The Guardian of Wonder woke up next. He could not sit up as easily but managed to do so. The yetis managed to shift his ribs back into place but it was an excruciatingly painful process. His side ached to no end. North's arm was destroyed, many little bones had been shattered. Some were even found completely dislocated and had wandered off somewhere else in the big man's arm. But otherwise, North was doing quite fine.

The little golden man behind the dreams was last to wake, with a yawn. Sandy was the best out of the four. (Tooth was the worst, then North, then Bunny.) The little man had some trouble breathing and swallowing at times but that would wear off in a few weeks.

Even though the room was full of pain and hurt, everyone had a smile on their faces. They had done it!More like the kids but who cares! Jack was back! Everyone could read each others thoughts and helped each other get up and walk out of the infirmary with some yetis and elves at their side ready to say hello to Jack Frost.

Tooth could not wait to see her sweet tooth, she missed him so much! When she got her hands on Pitch, it wasn't going to be pretty. "Jack!? Jack, it's us! Where are you! Please come out, we want to see you!" Tooth's voice echoed through the ice palace. No response. This had to be another one of Jack's pranks.

Bunny scoffed, the little ankle biter was hiding in this palace somewhere. "Yo, Frostbite! Come on out this instant or I'll send you on a one way trip to Hawaii!" Bunny knew this had to get Jack, Hawaii was one of Jack's least favorite places in the world. But still nothing...

North rolled his eyes. "Okay, Jack. Very funny, very elaborate, fantastic job but can you please come out now so we can say hello already? We just want to see how your doing ya know?" Silence. The guardians were starting to get a little pissed.

"Guys?" A boys voice came through a hallway.

The guardians dashed as fast as they could down the hallway and to the foyer. But instead of finding Jack Frost, they found Jamie and his friends.

"Phil!" North boomed and bellowed. Soon Phil stumbled forth and started to rapidly speak in gibberish trying to give an explanation. "I told you to send the kids home!" North exclaimed. Clearly the children had slept at North's palace as a few were getting off couches. "What are the parents going to think?"

"I uh... he he... sent a text to my parents that we were camping in the woods since the storm had cleared. They didn't object!" Pippa said, wavering a phone in the air.

"Good thinking... but, why?" Tooth sweetly asked.

The children's faces grew dim and solemn. Their heads bowed at their feet which were tweaking the ground. Their hands all a bundle. Uh oh, this couldn't be good!

"It's Jack." The twins said in unison.

"Ok guys, where's the little devil?" Bunny jokingly demanded.

Cupcake groaned. "We have a hunch. And it's not a good one."

Sandy motioned with his hands for the children to carry on with their explanation.

Monty spoke up. "H-he uh... well... he." Monty stuttered before clearing his throat. "W-when you guys came through the portal, you know, knocked out and being carried to the hospital and all... well, Jack told us to stay here but a..." Monty had grown to nervous to continue.

Jamie couldn't bear it anymore, "Jack didn't come back through the portal!" He finished loudly and abruptly. "We saw that he didn't fly in as soon as you guys did so we were going to go in but it closed!"

The palace went dead silent. The yetis were motionless. The elves were speechless. The children were emotionless. And the guardians were... expressionless. You could hear a pin drop. The only noise that could be heard was their own pounding heartbeat.

Tooth was the first to snap the silence, startling everyone. "We must get him this moment! Who knows what Pitch could be doing to him! Oh he'll see once I get my hands on him..." Tooth said coldly.

"Do what? We are weaponless and wounded!" Says Bunny crossly. Of course, he made the statement. The guardians had no weapons... let alone the fact that walking and breathing wasn't the easiest. No way could they get him now if Pitch caught them.

"But we _have _to get him! We just have to! It's like Tooth said, for all we know, Pitch could be turning Jack evil again or torturing him or... something! We have to go _now!" _Jamie protested.

The guardians groaned. They knew with all their hearts that they had to move fast to rescue Jack again but deep down they felt that once they were in Pitch's lair... none of them may come back out. The guardians were in no fit condition to fight, even Sandy.

Cupcake growled, "Seriously guys? What if you were down there and Jack was here? What would he do? Just stand and ponder if he was going to make it? Hell no! He would be down that rabbit whole faster than the wind could say no!" She couldn't understand why the guardians were being so despicable.

"Y-yeah, Cupcakes right! N-no time to be a c-coward!" Monty stuttered, he should take his own advice he thought.

Pippa cheered. "That's right, Monty!"

The twins then spoke up, "We've got no time to lose! Come on, lets go get our Winter Spirit!" The boys high fived but the guardians were still starstruck.

Jamie felt like slapping some sense into the guardians, literally. What the heck!? Where were there minds? "What it comes down to is that Jack could be suffering or something and you are all being cowards right now. Jack would die for you guys, he told me that... and you should know it." This made the guardians raise their eyebrows. "Wouldn't you die for him? Aren't you his family?" The guardians were too stunned by the children's actions to speak.

The twins groaned. Cupcake scowled. Pippa and Monty whined. But Jamie was fed up with the guardians. "Well, forget it. We'll go down there to save Jack, all by ourselves! And tell him that you didn't bother to help because you were _afraid. _I'm going to get Jack now!" Jamie roared and cleared a path through the yetis and elves with his friends marching behind him.

"Your going to need a snow globe to get there."

Jamie and his friends stopped and smirked. North held out a snow globe with a smirk on his face, like the teenage winter spirit himself, North chuckled. The children had gotten to them, they were right, as always!

"I knew you would reconsider!" Pippa exclaimed confidently.

The guardians chuckled.

"And we've got some presents for you guys... just some, you might call, weapons. Well, not exactly. But we've got an idea!" The twins raved.

Everyone laughed, high spirits were roaming the palace once more. The kids explained the plan and that some of the yetis and elves could come join the party! To the guardians surprise, the kids had a wonderful and rambunctious plan that would work for sure. They didn't need weapons, nor a perfect body, they just needed to have a little... fun.

* * *

><p>But things were not so lighthearted and fun in Pitch's lair:<p>

-**Meanwhile ~the portal closes~ Pitch's lair-**

Jack slammed the cold stone wall in front of him. He looked at it with horror and terror. The guardians and children were going to be okay but him, not so much. Jack turned around to Pitch, shooting a beam of ice at him.

Pitch swiftly dodged the ice with grace. He saw it coming. He smirked. But truthfully, Pitch was crushed and devastated, but mostly angry. Very angry. He could not believe Jack Frost had returned, it was impossible! He had worked so hard to crush the guardians for life with the very thing that enlightened it. But now, more than anything, he wanted Jack Frost dead. But, Pitch knew that the guardians would return in matter of time so he ultimately decided to kill Jack Frost later... have a little fun with him first.

"Ah Jack, so happy to see you... in, former self." Pitch said with sarcastic dismay.

"Shut up!" Jack spat as he shot another piece of ice at Pitch. It tweaked him a bit but was not enough.

"Oh you want a fight? Really? Your not going to fly off to go see your friends who think you are their right this minute watching over them?" Pitch taunted, in fact, he did not want Jack to leave and he knew that. Jack did not reply.

"I take your response as a no... that's a shame." Pitch exhaled.

With a yell of effort Jack shot another beam of ice at Pitch which was able to make him unbalanced. It was clear that Pitch did not want a fight. "They will have to wait, till I finish you!" Jack then walked right up to the Nightmare King and socked him in the jaw. Good old punch!

Pitch groaned then stood up massaging his jaw. "Your not going to go see your family? After all you did to them? They would feel crushed! Well, they literally are..." Pitch snickered before continuing, "You saw the damage they took. All because of you! You know what, Frost? It's always because of you!"

Jack thrusted his hand at Pitch's throat and back him up against the wall, pinning him with his throat. Jack squeezed tighter. Pitch gagged. "You made me!" Jack hissed.

"And w-what did you d-do ab-bout it?" Pitch gargled and managed to splutter out. "Nothing!" Pitch said using his last breath.

Jack's jaw was slightly open and his eyes focused warily towards the ground. The place was coming into focus and out. His vision was blackening in the edges. He heaved, it was getting hard to breath. His tight grip on Pitch released as Pitch collapsed to the floor, holding his dear neck catching a breath. Jack placed his hand on the wall for support and placed the other over his forehead.

The last thing Jack remembered was laying in the snow, his vision blurry, he was fading away. He gave into the pain and darkness. The, Dark. Nothing but Dark. Heartbeats. A breath. It was so fast. Then... a voice. Jamie's voice calling Jack back. He heard it, light started to stream in. And Jack had returned. He knew nothing of what happened when he was Evil Jack.

"What did I do?" Jack asked slowly.

The boogieman grinned, he new the teenager would ask and he had the perfect way to tell him. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Jack threatened to punch Pitch again. "Are you kidding? Tell me right now!" He roared.

"Ok..." Pitch shrugged but did nothing.

Jack was ready to shoot him with some ice until he heard the voices again. The voices that drove him insane. But now, pictures flashed before him. And the voices were combined with the video Jack was seeing. Jack cried out from anguish, he clutched the sides of his head and sulked to his knees, watching the flashbacks.

Tears streamed to his eyes. He could not see or what was really happening, all he could hear and see was what torturous things he did to the guardians and how he taunted the children. It was awful. Let alone the shrieks of pain from the guardians and the sobs of the children. Jack did not feel that he was literally being dragged and locked into a chamber to cower there with the dreadful memories.

After what seemed like hours, (Jack did really know how long) Jack's hands were drenched with his own tears, let alone sitting in a puddle of them. The flashbacks and voices had ended but they swam in Jack's head, they were never going to leave him. The pain he inflicted on his loved ones... what had he done? This would scar everyone for life... all because of him. Jack was shaking to the bitter end with fear. It was too much. Everything, the pain, sadness, the voices, the flashbacks... and himself. Jack was not a guardian. Jack curled up, tucking his knees into his chest with his arms wrapped around them, his head shielded with his hoodie as he buried his head into himself. Still shaking and sobbing of what terrible things he had done.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *Sniff* Poor Jack!:'( Pitch, you are SO dead! I will KILL you! Face my WRATH!<strong>

**Pitch: … O.O … **

**Me: That's right!**

**Ha ha... anyway. Yeah! The children pulled through once more and its off to save Jack once and for all! Please review so we can 35! three would make it!;) **

**Peace out!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	14. Eggs, Fairies, and Yetis, Oh My!

**Woohoo! 35 reviews! Awesome people! And, you know What? I feel like responding to y'all comments! Shout outs! I think that's what I'm going to do from now on for each chapter each person who reviewed it... **

**EctoPhantom13: Don't worry, the kicking of the butt shall commence! And I LOVE cliffhangers!;) Ya, I just found out that I'm never going back to Tumblr lol! **

**MoonGirl1155: I know, that's what I wanted *evil grin* But you'll like the ending!**

**Winter Snowfury Princess: Glad you like it, it means a lot to me!:) **

**So, yea, let's hop right into it!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Pitch! Come out come out wherever you are!" Jamie called, his voice echoed through the empty and spooky rooms. Jamie, his friends and the guardians had just arrived at Pitch's lair.<p>

No sooner had the guardians taken their first breath in the chamber, Pitch came out. "Guardians! Children! Welcome!" Pitch said cheerfully, arms outstretched. "I thought you would come a little later. Your wounds need healing." Pitch sneered.

"We're not here to fight!" North said.

"_We're no here to fight!" _Pitch mocked using his hand like a talking hand. He rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Give us Jack and we will go." Tooth said crossly even though the message was reasonable.

Pitch cocked his head. "You think it will be that easy?" He paused, "Here's another thought: what if Jack doesn't want to go with you? I mean, it's understandable! If you look at it one way, you left the poor boy in solitude for 300 years, he thinks you don't care for him! Another way is that he's afraid to show himself for all the evil things he did." A wonderful shudder ran down Pitch's spine when he said shudder.

"Just show us where the teenage is you sicko!" Cupcake raved and growled. Once again, the stocky girl with the big mouth had spoken out of turn.

"I was planning to-" Pitch said and then sulked in the shadows, reappearing before Cupcake and the others. "But only if you apologize."

Caleb shoved Cupcake out of the way and spat in Pitch's face. Claude whistled downhill and chuckled. Everyone raised their eyebrows. But Pitch only scowled and shot them a dirty look. He started to walk away, the guardians and children following.

Sandy politely tapped Jamie's shoulder and made a picture of a bomb dropping on Pitch's lair.

Jamie luckily knew what the golden man meant. "We have to wait until Pitch shows us Jack first. Then we have to rescue him and then... fire in the house!" Jamie said in a hushed voice. The plan Jamie created was only if Jack wasn't there to greet them. He was not there obviously so that meant Pitch had him somewhere. They couldn't attack and risk Pitch not showing Jack or worse but afterwords, they would fight with what they had.

It may seem like Pitch was leading them into a trap, well, no. Pitch was leading his guests straight to Jack Frost. He didn't need a trap or anything to break the hearts of his fellow people, the state Jack Frost was in right now was good enough. And Jack was in no fit position to be seen. Occasionally, Jack would scream at the top of his lungs with fear. And he never stopped shedding tears until he cried himself to sleep. He would always hug the sides of his head as if there was no tomorrow. He would sometimes wail, "Stop... stop!" in a weak voice. Jack's hair was damp with sweat and tangled. His body frail and weak and never stopped shaking. His skin a little too pale. And his eyes, shining with fear. Sometimes, Pitch would feel a pang of guilt for the boy.

One of the times when Jack was asleep, Pitch had transported him to another room. A room everyone knew too well. The room where it all started. Except this time, it was Jack who was behind the glass and the guardians (and children) in the other room.

Pitch stood aside and let the guardians wander into a hallway they knew too well. They started to jog, the children having to run to keep up, forcing themselves to tire to see who was on the other side of the glass. They all knew too well, they just didn't want to admit it.

On the other side of the glass was a scared, tired, distraught, wrecked teenager. The guardians and children barely knew what they were staring at. Was that really the happy and carefree Winter Spirit cowered and scared? What snapped the guardians and children out of their trance was a shrill of pain and sadness from Jack, who eventually looked up to see his friends on the other side. This only made him cower back even further with fear.

_What had Pitch done to the little ankle biter? _Bunny thought. "Let him go, now." Bunny snarled and demanded. If only he had his boomerangs right now.

"No can do." Pitch said matter of factly.

Bunny spazzed out and lunged himself forward only to be caught by Tooth and North. "Why I outta!-" Bunny began. He could not bear to see Jack in such a sad state even though he was his least favorite of the guardians.

_Great. _That's all Jamie could think. They had to fight Pitch asap before he did anything fancy and rescuing Jack was going to be harder than he thought. Especially the state of mind the poor boy was in. they had only one chance to fight back and that was right now.

"_Now!" _Jamie yelled out.

Everyone sprung into action. Jamie's plan was perfectly crafted for the injured guardians. North could summon his yetis and elves as soldiers. Bunny could bring forth his Easter eggs for battle. The twins had upgraded them to be exploding eggs. And Tooth could bring her army of dozens of fairies. They were quite ferocious. And the kids asked Sandy for help, so whenever the kids touched a fearling, it would turn into gold sand. It was going to be tough, but they had one shot.

"Jamie!" Pippa called to her friend, making her way through dozens of little walking eggs caring not to crush them. "We have to get to Jack!"

Jamie nodded. He grabbed Pippa's hand and together fanned away swarms of fairies trying to relocated his other friends. When the two finally found everyone during the ruckus, they informed Sandy that they were going to try to break Jack free.

"Sandy, hold them off! We're going to save Jack!" Jamie yelled out, going back to the glass room without waiting for instructions or protests or a response.

Sandy nodded with a small smile. He had confident in the brave children. They would save Jack, Sandy just had to do what he did best as a guardian: protect the children.

Managing through a few fearlings, defeating them with their touch, the children finally came to the room that held Jack. The room was quiet compared to what was happening and there were no guards.

"I'll tear it down!" Cupcake declared as she body slammed the glass, but the glass bounced her back and a wave rippled through the glass. Cupcake stumbled back and winced with her friends by her side.

Monty examined the glass and then shook his head. "Don't try that again!"

"Stop being a coward, Monty! Man, I'll go next!" Caleb said but Monty cut him off.

"What I said was not an act of cowardice!" Monty countered to his friends utter surprise. "The ripple! That was the glass making itself stronger!" He could see the dumbfounded look as his friend's faces. He scowled and readjusted his glasses. Smart nerd Monty was. "Every time a person tries to break the glass, it gets stronger! That ripple was the glass creating another layer of thickness. In other words, don't try to break the glass." He stated strongly.

Everyone groaned. So there was no way to break Jack free. The kids looked around but saw no other way to break Jack free. Jamie sighed and looked at the helpless teenager inside the chamber. Memories of snowball fights and snow days flooded his mind. Not one of those events would happen again if he didn't commit to free Jack.

Jamie approached the glass and delicately placed his palm on the smooth transparent surface. Maybe Jamie could communicate with the Winter Spirit, maybe that would help a tad. Truth was though, Jack could see everything that was on the other but could not hear anything, even if his head was not full of dreadful voices.

"Hey... Jack?" Jamie whispered, his voice smooth as trying to soothe the teenager who could not here his sweet innocent voice. Jamie's friends came beside him.

"If you can here me... say something?" Jamie pleaded but got no response. There just _had _to be a way to save Jack, there just _had _to! Jamie would not leave this place without Jack, he wouldn't let himself or anyone down if it was the last thing he did!

Jamie sighed with despair as he gently tapped his finger on the glass.

Much to everyone's surprise, there was a _crack! _A small crack had formed on the glass where Jamie's fingertips had met contact with the glass. Jamie curiously looked at the crack and tapped the glass oh so gingerly. The crack was louder this time and spread. A small light smile spread on the kids faces. After a few more gentle and focused taps, the glass shattered and a force knocked the kids down on their stomachs as they wheezed and laughed.

Jamie swiftly ran over to the crumpled Winter Spirit with the others. Jamie gave Jack a bear hug and noticed how tense Jack was and could feel every muscle in his body twitch when he shook with fear. But after Jack felt the warmth of the hug, Jamie could feel him relax.

The voices drained and the fears blacked out as light streamed through his eyes once more. At first the world was slightly blurry and a tainted blue from clamping his eyes shut for so long but his arms finally stopped scrambling for the mysterious huger and met with it, along with some others.

"Thank you." Jack mumbled as he embraced the small children. He felt the stiffness of his body leave him along with the fears and voices. He started to regain his strength and baring. He felt normal again at last.

Everyone had slightly welled up in the rejoice but it was short lived as they returned to their serious faces. There was a war to end. Jack did not have his staff at the moment but knew where to find it.

"Dude, gotta find your staff man!" Claude announced as he followed the Winter Spirit down the halls.

"Follow me and try to keep up!" Says Jack wittingly as he and the kids sped on with the search to find Jack Frost's staff

* * *

><p>It was a funny scene. Egg bombs galore! The twins had also loaded the egg bombs with neon colored paint so when they exploded, it was a paint war. The elves had grown an appetite during their hard work fighting so instead of kicking or pounding a nightmare, they decided to much on it.<p>

But, on the other hand, the guardians were losing. Slowly, but surely. Several of Tooth's babies were being caught or knocked out by the minute. Even though egg bombs kept pouring in, they were lowering in numbers. The yetis had grown tired. And the guardians were losing pitifully in hand to hand combat. Sandy could not keep up in any means either. And it was an hour since the children had departed.

"Where are the children?" North asked, strangling with a fearling.

"I don't know, North! They should be back with Jack by now!" Tooth said running up to the Russian worriedly. She gnawed and chewed her nails even though she always argued how that was bad for your teeth.

North finally butted the fearling in the head with his elbow, making the fearling disintegrate into ashes. North yelled with frustration. Bunny came racing over.

"Mates-" Bunny wheezed and coughed, panting. "I don't-" He coughed again, "I don't think I can do this much longer!"

Sandy floated over with a slouched and slumped form. He warily drew a drop over his head meaning he was too getting tired. The guardians muscles and bones were sore from the pounding and bashing they had to exert. Let alone that some of their wounds were gushing out fresh blood. The four guardians put their backs to each other, forming a star. Rotating around and around, fighting off the fearlings with their weaponized fairies, yetis and eggs.

An eerie cackle echoed through the chamber. Pitch. "Oh please..." He scoffed. "Jack's never going back to you!" Pitch then appeared riding on a fearling. "I finish you first... you seem to be losing steam already. Then I shall deal with the children and then Jack and I can get down to business once more."

"I don't think so!"

Dozens of sharp ice daggers dashed and flew by the Nightmare King, almost piercing him but slashing apart his fearling. Pitch fell off of his ashen horse. The fearlings that attacked the guardians froze. The guardians and their co-workers stood and stared. Jack Frost was officially back!

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! That's the story for you all! There will only be three, three (or more or less but I believe three), more chapters before this story concludes! X( The story eventually has to end... so I can start some more! This story will not become a sequel. Later, I will bring back a story similar to this but first, I have an idea for my next story! <strong>

**A Rise of the Guardians and Harry Potter crossover! What do you all think? I like the idea and I am excited!:) I don't know what year but some events from all stories will be mixed. And I shall shall do a self input;) (When I write it, see if you can tell who I am!) Tell me what you think and I am open minded to ideas! **

**The next chapter will be up tomorrow or Thursday:) As you can see, my goal is to post the net chapter in approximately 2 days time. But when school starts... XP **

**Peace Out!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	15. the Season Spirits

**Chapter 15! Wow... this story is coming close to an end:'( So fast, so fun. Omg... such an emotional moment right now. The story is gonna end soon! AAHHH! Okay... must calm down to write this chapter. Here are your shout outs!-**

**EctoPhantom13: Thank you! Year five would definetely be fun;) I watched it last night so I was updated and I would love to right some Umbridge- Toad face I mean! And, I, Haaate, school. All that work!XP sigh... thanks again:)**

**MoonGirl1155: Thank you so much! I am really exited to write a crossover between the two! Both are some of my favorite stories! And thanks for liking;) **

**extremist: Glad you like it:) **

**READ THIS: But, you should know that I have extended this story for a special reason;) So a little more than three chapters! (more like, fiveish I think):) And Warning: Shocker coming!**

* * *

><p>"Jack!" The guardians cried out with glee. The fearlings that surrounded them retreated.<p>

Jack smirked, he sent the kids off in the guardians direction. The Winter Spirit smiled as he flew towards his family and the children. They were one.

"It's over, Pitch." Jack snarled with the guardians and children at his back.

Pitch got off the ground. It was not finished. "Not yet, Frost!" Pitch declared and raised his hand, three figures in the dark distance started to approach the boogieman. Pitch smirked as Jack and his friends stood guard.

Once the three figures stepped into the dim light, Jack and the guardians gasped. It was the other three spirits: Spring, Summer, and Autumn. None of them liked one another except for Summer and Autumn who were lovebirds.

Summer and Spring were sisters. Spring's name was Aurora, a calm and wise girl. She is 500 years old, she can control spring elements such as plants and trees. Harmless but can be deadly. Her long silver hair flowed down to her feet ending in a little swirl. She was a simply dressed girl with a gray frock that was frayed at the edges. She had a white face with freckles and her eyes were a dazzling emerald. She wore no shoes like Jack, none of the spirits wore shoes except for Autumn who wore black slacks. Aurora had a tight relationship with her sister. Out of the three, she liked Jack the most, even though they were not even friends.

Summer on the other hand from her sister, was a hotheaded girl and a bit of a loud mouth. Her name was Lavender. She's 800 years old. Very easily tempered. It did not help that she could summon raging tidal waves and devastating fires when she was upset since she controlled water and fire. She had blazing blonde hair that reached her back and gleaming violet eyes, reasoning of her name. She wore a gorgeous blue dress that she made from the waves of her sister's coolest springs. Lavender was a lethal and vicious girl but became a sweetheart when it comes to Phoenix.

Phoenix Griffin is the Spirit of Autumn. 900 years old, oldest of the four seasoned spirits. As a weapon, he wielded a bow and arrow that he could shoot with dead accuracy. Can shoot down a fly. He was a nasty boy but can be kind sometimes. But most importantly is that Phoenix knew Jack for as long as he could remember and wanted him dead. Those two were nemesis. Phoenix had red leaf hair with shining hazel eyes. He always wore a black vest with tight black jeans. Suitable for an archer. Very aggressive when the time was right but also kind when needed.

All the spirits were so different yet similar. And all very powerful. Jack gulped. The three spirits against him!? One is enough, but all three!? Not to imagine that they are older and more experienced fighters. Let alone that they all are under Pitch's orders to kill him. All Jack had was the weaponless guardians (except for Sandy), beaten and worn out up eggs, fairies, yetis and elves that were left, and vulnerable kids with the magic touch of sand but that would not work against the spirits. Pretty much it was Sandy, a few soldiers, and Jack Frost battling against Pitch, the powerful seasons, and the fearlings. They were doomed. Shoot!

"Aw, crap." Jack mumbled. Finally feeling free to go only to realize that that lead to prominent death.

"'Aw crap' indeed!" Pitch chuckled. "But, I'm going to go easy on you and give my fearlings a rest." The exhausted fearlings retreated into the shadows. "Because of course... me and these three should be just enough to kill you all." Pitch said sarcastically.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa... whoa!" Aurora exclaimed, waving her hands wildly in the air, pausing the moment before a gruesome battle began. "We're killing these guys? I thought we were just putting them in place! Manny would not be pleased by this! Don't you think so sister?" The gentle girl turned to her sister who had flames covering her palms.

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting to settle this for centuries!" Lavender ridiculed her little sister and scowled at her cautious approach. Lavender did not approve of Jack's season the least bit.

"I'm killing no one! It's against my vow to kill anything!" Aurora whined at her older sister. "And besides..." She snorts, "what would've they have done to deserve this? They're the _guardians! _They protect the children like us! Hey, there are kids right here!" Aurora said, pointing her small finger at the children. "Are you seriously going to kill the guardians if front of these innocent little kids?"

"Shut up, suck it up, keep up. You pathetic little weakling..." Lavender snapped at her sister and threatened to throw a fireball at her, Aurora back off immediately at the site. Phoenix snickered as Lavender returned snuggling with her boyfriend.

Jack frowned, that was definitely no way to treat your little sister! This made Jack think of his little sister 300 years ago. Jack glanced back at Aurora who had a sad expression on her face. All Aurora's life, all she wanted to do was please her sister for her sister to be proud of her and her approval but all she got was a mouthful of criticism and trash. Jack wondered how Aurora put up with it.

"Enough with the talk already, let's kill Jack Frost! Oh, I've been dying for this..." Phoenix demanded, bow and arrow at the ready aimed at Jack with a pumped up girlfriend at his side.

Pitch leaned back, he was going to enjoy this show. He was only going to step in if things truly got out of hand but he highly doubted it. Three powerful and experienced fighting spirits against wounded guardians, some toys, and an inexperienced Jack Frost. This was a piece of pie!

No one dared to move first but eventually Lavender, the loud mouth and hothead she was, did a little daring. "Hm..." She first pondered sarcastically. "You seriously brought a bunch of rotten eggs, hummingbirds, triangles with bells, and rags with faces on them for battle?" Lavender cackled as Phoenix admired her. That was her biggest mistake.

The eggs, fairies, elves and yetis bounded towards Lavender. The eggs exploded when they got in contact with her and left scorching marks all over her pretty face and large scabs and scars at her feet. The fairies swarmed around her like angry bees and started penetrating her (ignoring how beautiful her teeth were), shrieks came from Lavender as a child would when they were stung by a bee. The elves started munching on her hair... and the yetis were going to pound her to death. Lavender could have really used a wave of water at the time but there were no resources. She had to do with fire. But at least the Spirit of Summer was busy.

Lavender started firing fireballs in random directions as she could not see since the fairies were blocking her vision. "Aurora!" She called. "Get these things off me!"

Aurora had to make her way through the floor that was covered with eggs. But Aurora, being a caring spirit, took notice not to step on any of them even though they were the reason of why her sister's feet were bleeding like crazy. If Aurora knocked over an egg, she would apologize softly. Jack thought this was mighty peculiar way of acting when your goal is to kill someone and save your sister.

Jack and everyone else were having a laughing fit, the kids the hardest. It was a funny scene. They would dodge fireballs occasionally and here funny cries of help from Lavender. The soldiers were doing well. And Aurora was doing the salsa, trying not to crack open a single egg. It was now just Phoenix Griffin versus Jack and Sandy. He obviously didn't stand a chance, how the tables have turned!

"Time to end this, Frost!" Phoenix declared as he raised his bow and arrow.

Jack sniggered. "I was thinking the same thing, Griffin." He mocked. Then the two spirits shot into the air. What room they had with it at the most. The wind siding and howling behind their selected spirit.

Below, Jack could see fearlings ride out. But the children just ran up to them and smacked their hands on the stallions and they would vanish into gold sand. They had it under control. Jack wanted to wrap this battle with Phoenix up quickly and could use a little more backup. "Hey Sandy! You mind giving me a hand up here?" Jack called. He honestly didn't need help at all since neither boys were scoring a hit on each other but why not add a bit of flare to Phoenix's defeat?

Sandy nodded with thumbs up as he knew the children or the guardians didn't need his help. The tiny golden man floated up to the Winter Spirit and extended two long golden whips. Phoenix's face was priceless, utterly appalled. He knew his bows and arrows were a bad performance against two people now.

"Hey Pitch!" Phoenix stopped flying and looked at the ledge where the Nightmare King viewed the battle like a true king. "You mind giving me a hand up here?" Phoenix said, copying what Jack had just asked. But Pitch just shrugged and continued looking over the battlefield. Phoenix hissed.

Phoenix returned to the battle with a scowl on his face. His rage did not help his shooting. Instead of shooting his true target, Jack and Sandy, he was shooting the air by Jack and Sandy. Still shooting something, just not that something. And when Phoenix could aim it properly, Jack and Sandy would just deflect it with a flick of their weapon.

After a long, dull battle full of flying arrows, ice beams and whips slashing back and forth, Jack managed to get a hit on Phoenix by luck. Phoenix crashed to the floor with chunks of ice pinning him down and corrupting him. The ice wouldn't kill him but freeze him so he couldn't escape, even if he did, he would be too cold to continue. Chilled to the bone. How Jack had planned it.

This caught Lavender's attention. Her eyes beamed before she obliterated everything before her with fire within a five yard radar. Eggs laid disintegrated, fairies burnt to a crisp (but still alive), and yetis and elves furs and clothes scorched. She even burned Aurora who was now moaning on the side, smoldering hot. Lavender trampled her way through the eggs, squashing as many as possible and swatting fairies as they came. She made her way to her frozen boyfriend and melted the ice. But as Jack proposed, Phoenix was too cold to fight, no matter what heat Lavender radiated.

Lavender got up with her entire body on fire. "You son of a-!" She darted up to Jack.

Jack was caught off guard and didn't have enough time to move or attack back so he braced himself for a hot impact. Instead, it was Lavender who should have expected an impact. She got knocked off course with so much force that she almost broke the wall when she slammed into it. Tooth.

Tooth was raging mad. Lavender had burned her babies and she wasn't going to burn Jack, no sir! "Don't you dare hurt Jack!" Tooth flew up to Lavender and took her for a ride, cursing.

All the boys gawked at the airborne girls. Never had anyone seen Tooth on a rampage... but it was epically awesome! They started to chuckle at Tooth who was now smacking Lavender and cussing at her. Tooth wasn't very nice when she was mad.

Tooth finished the final slap and tersely grabbed the limp and red faced Lavender by the collar. "And don't even think about touching my fairies again, because if you do-" Tooth stopped, Lavender's eyes widened. Tooth started to plummet with the girl to the ground.

Tooth crashed into the ground with Lavender in her arms. Making an explosion, dust and stones flying everywhere. Everyone had to duck and shield themselves, even Pitch who cowered and winced at Tooth's power. When the dust cleared, all that was left was a humungous ditch in the ground, Lavender knocked out with a bloody head, and a mad Tooth.

Tooth finally continued to threaten Lavender even though she was clearly unconscious. "Because if you do... I will slice you to ribbons!" Tooth hissed, flying out of the pit. She tossed her strangled feathers aside and pulled on a bright and cheerful grin.

Everyone including Pitch had raised eyebrows until the guardians and children started to break out into a laughter.

"Never mess with a mother!" Tooth perkily said before rushing to aid her babies.

"Blimey..." Bunny chuckled.

North chuckled as well. Things were looking up! Jack and Sandy floated towards the ground where they joined the guys in a laugh. The kids ran up and the guardians embraced them.

"That was awesome!" The twins shouted.

"Wonderful plan, Jamie. You've beaten the seasons and rescued Jack!" North said comfortingly, patting Jamie proudly on the shoulder.

Cupcake, Monty, Pippa and the twins then turned to the guardians and Tooth who came back with her fairies perked up and gave each other their praises while Jack and Jamie just stared at each other with goofy smiles plastered on their faces.

"Thank you, Jamie. For everything." Jack said sincerely with a passionate touch of warmth.

As gratitude, Jamie bounded towards his guardians and gave him a hug. Jack crouched down and hugged him back. "It's okay." Jamie sniffed, spilling tears of joy. Everyone was.

Pitch though was fuming mad. The spirits were such amateurs! It seemed like Pitch had to take matters into his own hands. Pitch created a dark arrow. Of course his goal was still the same. He raised the arrow. To kill Jack Frost. He aimed the arrow at Jamie Bennett. Pitch exhaled... and fired.

Jack heard the sound of a slingshot. A sound he heard just moments before the death of Sandy. The release of an arrow. Jack's heart stopped as he looked up from Jamie's shoulder and saw a pitch black arrow flying straight in the back of Jamie. The guardians were only a few yards off to the side but did not notice the arrow. Jack had only a moment to act. Only enough time to save one.

"Jamie-!" Jack gasped as he shoved the boy to one side just as the arrow surpassed Jamie's shoulder as he fell to the ground.

"Jack...?" Jamie warily said when he pushed himself off the ground.

The guardians turned to see what the matter was. Everyone's faces droned to a sick white as they saw Jack yank out the black arrow that pierced his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 complete! Finally! But uh... uh oh... what's gonna happen to Jack!?:'( Poor Jack! And Pitch... you can go to hell! Oh good god... X( Poor Jack. <strong>

**But anyways, there it is. Just to want to let you know also that I will not start the HP/RotG crossover until this is finished. If I start I won't stop and this won't get finished, I know you all know what I'm saying. And if any of you have a good title, please, by all means share! **

**Anyway, I'll post soon. Review! See ya! Have a good day!**

**Peace Out!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	16. That was Unexpected!

**NUMBER 1: LAST CHAPTER I FORGOT TOOTH WAS WINGLESS. OMG SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION. Just pretend that Tooth kicked ass without her wings, kay?**

**Ok... Hello all! I know I left you on a dreadful ending but you shall see what happens in this one. Hey, don't say I didn't warn you last chapter that a Shocker was coming! Sorry it took so long! I get preoccupied with other junk and I'm super busy, not to mention school:( Fair reminder, once school begins (mine later) I won't be posting as frequently, like on weekends or something. **

**I looked at the reviews and they are now 41!X) Thank you all and here are your shout outs!- **

**EctoPhantom13: He he, you'll see what happens to Jack!:)**

**extremist: You'll see what happens;) And thanks, I loved writing about the spirits! I just HAD to throw them in! **

**MoonGirl1155: I know:'( He's my baby too! **

**While I was reading this, it was raining like crazy! Really hard, so that reminds me, I want to start something called "Question of the Day" aka QOTD. I'll ask these occasionally. Here's one: What is your favorite type of weather? Mine is raining and gray. Not hard rain, light.**

**Another thing, I had SOOO much fun writing about those spirits! Just a shout out to Aurora, the Season of Spring. I copied her appearance from a girl called Aisling in a movie called The Secret Of Kells. GREAT movie. Nice drawings. It's an Irish folktale or something. And I love the character Aisling!:) **

**So... with all that said and done, let's see what happens next! **

* * *

><p>Pain. Unlike he had ever felt before. This was even worse than when he was transforming into Evil Jack. It was like someone took a metal stick that had just been dipped in magma and skewered it through his heart. Searing hot, pulsing pain. His fingertips vibrated, his head pounded, his chest ached, and the world was starting to fade. Jack crumpled to the floor, trying to breath.<p>

Jamie on instinct slid over to the boy who just saved his life. He leaned over the bleeding Jack and examined his wound with horror stricken through his entire body. The wound was so bloody, Jack could never endure the pain... No! Must think positive! Jack couldn't die! He's an immortal and he would never go! "Y-you'll be fine, Jack!" Jamie choked, nodding. "I-it's... it's gonna be okay." He tried to sound reassuring... but even he knew, this was serious and fatal business.

Tears sprung to Jack's eyes. The pain was so great. But he was an immortal... he couldn't die! But Jack knew that if an immortal was suffering from dire pain, Man in the Moon would pity on them and put the soul at rest. Meaning that they would die. It was over.

"Jack!" Tooth darted to her precious sweet tooth.

North jogged over and propped the bleeding teenager on his arm. "You'll be fine, Jack. L-like Jamie said. We'll get you home where Phil and his others can tend to your wound... you'll make it." The big man stuttered. Even he could not fight back the sad emotion that was dwelling over him.

Bunny, though, was jumping on the walls (par core style) trying to make it to Pitch. "You son of a bastard!"

Pitch shamed and 'tsked' on the Pooka. "Aren't you going to check on how your little precious and dying Winter Spirit is doing? Might wanna say a few kind words before he goes..."

This made Bunnymund furious as he wanted to throw a punch at the Nightmare King who only fell into the shadows. But Pitch was right, Bunny should be getting to Jack. He pranced over to the Winter Spirit. "H-hey, Frostbite? You doing good, mate?" _Good dammit Rabbit does he look okay!? _Bunny swore at himself.

Jack was going to pull of a joke when he felt a liquid substance clog his throat. He was choking on it. He had to cough it up. It turned out to be his blood. Jack gargled as a stream of crimson blood slipped out of his pale lips. His eyes dimmed and turned glassy and his eyelids flickered, threatening to close forever. This was getting bad!

The kids who were behind Jamie huddled together and dared not to look. Sandy had thought about giving the boy some dream sand but then he would never wake up. All everyone could do was wait for Jack to die. It was too late to do anything and everyone wanted their last few precious minutes with Jack.

"Don't you dare shut your eyes, Frostbite! We'll get you better!" Aster yelled. Everyone looked at the rabbit who had a tear resting on his ruffled cheek. There was no way to get Jack better.

North wanted to tell his feelings about Jack and how he was a wonderful boy. It was now or never. "Hey, Jack? I just want to say that you are a wonderful guardian and-" He was cut off.

"Don't go there! Please! Just don't..." Tooth wailed as her head bowed down to Jack's.

Silence. That was it except for Jack's unsteady breathing. Jamie felt his heart and soul sink. Tooth felt like she could shed no more tears. Sandy felt depressed for he could not say anything. North felt down, he didn't care if he didn't look intimidating for once. And Bunny, along with Jamie, felt worst of all. He regretted how he treated the poor ankle biter and called him a liar and how he left him in solitude for 300 years. What broke the silence was a pitiful moan in the distance.

Aurora

She weakly got to her knees. Her hair was still a shimmering silver but had crisped at the edges and her dress was tattered and baked. She had burns all over her gray and smooth skin. Her emerald eyes caught sight of the bleeding teenager and she started to glide towards him.

Jamie shot up and blocked her view of Jack with his body. "Don't even think about getting near him!"

Jamie's friends stood beside Jamie, making the barrier larger between Aurora and Jack. North wrapped his arms protectively around Jack as he winced. Bunny flipped his boomerangs, he didn't get to put his hands on Pitch but the Spirit of Spring will have to do.

Tooth fluttered up and stood in front of the kids. "If you touch a hair on his head," She began slowly and sincerely, pointing to Jack. "I swear, I will end your fate with slicing you into ribbons! The same goes for that sister of yours!"

Aurora shot her hands up defensive like. "Listen! I don't want to fight! I can help him!" She pleaded.

Bunny scoffed, his anger boiling even hotter. "I don't believe it for one second!" His grip tightened, his knuckles cracked and went white. "You think your all pretty and innocent with your up-do season and face but do you think we are going to let you go near this boy when you wanted to kill him!?"

Bunny and Tooth went into attack mode while the children, North and Sandy went into the defense mode. Aurora went into the 'don't hurt me, I'm here to help, I'm innocent mode'.

"I know, I'm sorry! I wouldn't believe innocence like this if it wasn't me! But once I realized that I was meant to kill you guys, I absolutely did not want to! It was plain wrong!" The Spirit of Spring tried to reason with the guardians who only prowled at their prey. "Now if you could just... I can heal Jack! Let me do so and then I'll leave! Forever! You won't have to see my face _ever!" _

Bunny had enough of this child's play and so did Tooth. They both pounced on Aurora who shielded herself. Bunny started to punch the girl and Tooth did too. They did not know how agile and swift Aurora was for she had not shown them her true powers during the battle. Aurora had ducked and shimmied under the raging Bunny and Tooth and scooted her was silently towards the children. She had learned how to move fast and silent for she lived in the woods and observed the life of wild animals.

"I got her!" Bunny said proudly.

"I got her too!" Tooth said with joy and glee with a vicious grin.

"Pull the lass out on three... two... one!" Bunny announced, he had a firm grab on Aurora's leg (so he thought) and yanked on it.

Tooth had a grasp on Aurora's silky hair (once again, so she thought) yet it did seem a bit scruffy for looking so shiny and smooth. Oh well, can't judge a book by its cover! Tooth pulled on the hair.

After doing their pulling, Bunny and Tooth screeched. They twisted and squirmed before flopping over one another before realizing that they had a grip on each other and Aurora was no where to be found at the present moment. A large clump of Bunny fir was resting in Tooth's hand. Bunny's back was missing a patch of fur. Tooth's leg had claw marks on it, not deep but clawed. The two whipped their heads to see Aurora leaning over Jack with the children aside her. The two sprang up, readying their hands, using them for brute force but North and Sandy stopped them. Aurora had some glowing fluid wavering about her hands and was placing it on Jack's heart.

Bunny was still downright confused. "What the bloody hell is she doing, mates?" Bunny was about to walk up to her and disturb her work when Tooth stopped him.

She shook her head with a slight smile. "Look closer!" She couldn't tell what Aurora was doing but it seemed to be a good thing by the look on Jack's face, the stress and pain was melting away from him.

The guardians and children examined the girl with the liquid. They were still confused as to what she was doing. Only Sandy knew precisely what the girl was performing. He showed in little golden figures to the guardians what was going on. The guardians grinned warmly as they quietly watched the Spirit of Spring do her magic.

_I'm dying. This is dying. Is it dying? Why is the pain going away and why do I feel energized again? And my vision is coming back into focus. Is this dying? _Jack thought. He felt the strength flood through him again. His heavy eyelids opened as he saw his blood drain back into him. Jack saw Aurora standing over him with this sort of liquid thing. Whatever it was, it was healing Jack. The wound closed. Jack felt the pain go away and his body felt rejuvenated. He sat up.

"What did you do?" Jack asked the Spirit of Spring. He felt around his chest, his sweatshirt was torn and had stained blood on it but his chest was bare and smooth.

"I have healing powers." Aurora said humbly. She held up her hands and Jack's blood evaporated from them.

Jamie and the kids sighed with relief. "Jack!" Jamie cried and lunged himself at Jack with the other kids. "You saved me, thank you."

Jack returned the hug. "Just returning a favor."

The guardians cheered. Tooth went up to Jack and hugged him. The boys patted Jack the the shoulder. Everyone thanked Aurora deeply as the Spirit of Spring humbly told them that it was just the right thing to do. Aurora stood their with a slight smile on her face, she had done well and done right... for once. Since her sister abandoned her most of the time she had to discover her powers and live on her own in the woods. She had developed wild but natural instincts. Speaking of which, she had exceptional hearing and could hear a faint crawling sound and a creepy slight breeze.

Aurora whipped around and saw the King of Nightmares tower above her. The guardians and children noticed and froze on the spot.

"I am very disappointed in you, Aurora. You could have sided with me and become the most powerful season of all! Even more powerful than your sister and Phoenix, not to mention Jack!" Aurora blinked, Jack gritted his teeth. Pitch was still trying to recruit people to the dark side. "Everyone overlooks your beautiful overwhelming power! If you join me, people would believe in you, see you and not abandon you to live on your own in scariness and soberness! I could help you harness your powers!"

Aurora looked at her hands. A faint blush came to her cheeks. Jack felt a rush of pity for the girl, he always thought he was the one who always had trouble controlling his powers. And by the sound of it, it seemed like the Spirit of Spring wasn't all happy and flowers. Her past reminded Jack of his own. It made him shudder. 300 years of not being able to communicate with anyone or be seen or noticed. And Aurora had 500 years of it and never left her woods. Jack always wondered how he kept his sanity but now he wondered how Aurora kept hers! Jack just thought she would be able to see that this was the wrong choice...

Aurora pondered about this. "Believe, in, me...?" She said slowly with a little satisfaction.

"Yes! You!" Pitch responded with a smirk. Jack felt the urge to step in but knew that wouldn't be the best move at all.

Aurora pondered some more before looking up... with a darkness upon her face. "No." She answered. "Never." She said firmly. "The kids out there, they will _fear _the both of us. And that's _not _what I want."

Jack raised his eyebrows. That was exactly what he said!

Aurora continued to protest. "I'd rather live 500 more years alone in the woods than be one day with you! I don't care about being the most powerful spirit, nor do I care that you do! And I will be able to harness my powers on my own and I will find a way for the children to believe me by myself!" Aurora stopped ranting, brushing locks of hair out of her pink face full of adrenaline. The guardians and children sighed with shock.

"Why you little-!" Pitch cast himself at the Spirit of Spring.

Aurora's eyes flashed white. She opened her mouth and blew out little bits of pollen and sprinkled it on the ground. The ground started to rumble. Everyone lost their footing including Pitch. The children clung on to the guardians as they tried to regain their balance. Then, large vines and ivy trees started to erupt out of the ground. They entwined themselves around Pitch and raised him high into the air, squeezing him tight. There was no escape for sure. To top it off, Aurora created venus fly traps. Huge ones. They snapped and snarled at Pitch who was cursing at the Spirit. Aurora then cast a wave of flowers, they seemed harmless at first but appeared to be devastatingly sharp. They shredded the venus fly traps and vines and ivy's into bits, releasing Pitch and making him fall to the ground. Aurora stomped her foot and roots shot up and pinned Pitch to the ground. Aurora whistled and creatures of the woods started to enter the chamber and beat Pitch to a pulp. Doe and deers, foxes and wolves, large birds and even little critters were doing their job.

Everyone watched Aurora's powers with awe. Aurora stormed over to Pitch and punched him. By the feel of it, hard. A wave of air blasted through the chamber where the Spirit of Spring made contact with the boogieman. Pitch moaned. Everyone expected Aurora to finish him off so they looked away for the best. But instead, Aurora simply blew what looked like pixy dust over the Nightmare King and he fell into a deep sleep. Aurora turned to the guardians and children with a sweet smile on her face.

"That was epic!" The children shouted including Jamie and bounced around.

Sandy asked the girl why she didn't finish Pitch off and she merely said that if they got rid of Pitch, the world would be unstable. The good/light can not exist without the bad/dark. Everyone thought this was very wise.

"What else can you do?" Jack said curiously.

"Oh... I'm a healer so I make potions and what not. Talk to animals and plants and other weird stuff like that. And I can make little things like make flowers and pollen and dust that do certain things." Aurora said humbly. "But you should know, I can't fly but I can move very fast."

Bunny snickered, he recalled that the little booger could move swiftly. "Oh come on, that's it?"

Aurora then smirked and chuckled. "I haven't told anyone this but since I'm the 'Fairy of Nature' I have at least one move for each season. I can make a whirlpool out of water. I control Autumn's wind and I can even create some frost!"

"Impressive!" Tooth giggled. She liked this girl!

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, it seems like we can go safely and happily home! Who wants to celebrate?" North laughed. He took at a snow globe and crashed it on the ground.

Everyone waited at the entrance and hopped in. Aurora grinned and walked the other way. Jack saw this and stopped.

"Aren't you coming?" Jack asked.

"Oh..." Aurora began, stroking a lock of her hair. "I, uh, have to check on my sister and Phoenix and make sure that I wasn't too harsh on Pitch and-"

Jack cut her off. "They'll be fine. Come with me." He said, extending a hand.

Aurora looked back then looked at the Winter Spirit in his trusty crystal blue eyes that were full of light. "Okay." She answered. She took his hand and they both leapt through the portal together.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw... sweet ending:3 And the Spirit of Spring comes through! Woot woot! Yes, long chapter! And I'm sorry I didn't update soon, I was busy. But school for me starts later but when it comes... oi vie. So, ya! Thank you for reading! Please review! See ya!<strong>

**Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ **


	17. Deep in the Meadow

**Hi! Wow. I'm just noticing how many chapters I've written! And... how many more are coming. There will be this one, another, and one more I think. If not, just this and another and then... yes... this story... will END! Must not think! Must change topic! Anyways, how is school? Just started for everyone, correct? Mine starts soon but when it does, I will definitely be working on the HP/ROTG crossover but will be posting on weekends due to darn, darn, darn, SCHOOL!:(**

**So, ya. Must not panic cause this story has received over 3,000 views!XD Here are the shout outs!- **

**MoonGirl1155: Thanks:3 I like this couple I created, very cute!**

**Only a Guest: Ya, sorry the beginning chap was short:( Kinda realized that after I posted it, you can see the whole page without scrolling including ads and everything! Yea... I can't see JackxTooth, just can't. But they are cute to right about!:3 Thank you for the positive feedback!**

**Extremist: Thanks, here it is!:) **

**Okay. You should know that the next chapters will be short... very short. Like the beginning. So, get right onto it!:) **

* * *

><p>Jack watched solemnly as a jolly North, a cheery Bunny, an eccentric Tooth, and a peppy Sandman party. Aurora was chilling at the table drinking some punch and communicating with the yetis and elves. The kids were lounging on sofas eating cake or dancing around having a glorious time. After Pitch's defeat, everyone set up a celebration at North's Palace asap and now it was in full swing. Jack, however, tucked himself in the corner of the room, rolling through memories of all the terrible things that had just occurred within the past 24 hours. Worst of all, it was all because of him. Sometimes, the winter sprite would shed a tear but wiped it away in hopes no one saw.<p>

The guardians were having too much fun to notice Jack, and that made him happy. They deserved to have some fun after what had happened in the recent few days. After a half hour or so, Jack began to doze off, until he sniffed a sweet scent he snuffed up his nose. It was soothing but surprisingly rejuvenating. Jack woke up to find Aurora sitting next to him, holding a glass of punch out for him. Jack gratefully took the glass of punch and gulped it down, he didn't notice how dehydrated he was.

"So..." Aurora began. "What are you doing here sitting alone? Your the life of the party!"

Jack heaved a sigh. "I like being alone. I'm just, scrolling through thoughts, that's it." Jack tried to give a reassuring smile but knew Aurora could see through his faux reason.

Instead of asking about the being alone part, Aurora decided to skip to the main point of her coming over to see Jack. She was going to get there eventually. "Hey... why were you in Pitch's lair in the first place? Pitch didn't tell us." Aurora said expectantly.

Jack leaned his head back on the wall and shut his eyes, revisiting the horrible memories. He didn't want to tell the spring sprite about the tale but she deserved to know. Best if she did know. So Jack began from the very beginning with the fantastic snow day before he saw the northern lights. How he took the shot. How Jack grimaced at the unbearable pain. How he lost control of his powers and hurt Jamie, resulting in the scar Aurora was curious about. The memories he just received from Pitch about what awful and terrifying things he did to his friends. How Pitch tortured him before Aurora and the others came into scene. It was a long talk and Jack burst into tears in the end.

Aurora pulled him into a hug and started singing a song, during of which little flowers sprouted from the ground and a light and lovely scent wafted through the gentle breeze:

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when you awake, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

Jack didn't know what to think of Aurora's song but it was lovely. It was heart wrenching yet sweet and touching. A song to make people moved deeply. A song where times were harsh and people needed to be reminded of what was important to them. He wondered where Aurora heard such a melody or what drove her to create it. Her voice also made the perfect touch. Jack shut his eyes and relaxed in Aurora's arms as she began the second verse:

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray,_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

The second verse almost made Jack cry some more. It reminded him of the days where he was alone. And that was only a few mere months ago! Jack would go to his lake for the night and lay in a tree, _a cloak of leaves. _He would gaze at the moon, hoping for an answer which never came, _a moonbeam ray. _Each day would bring a new challenge of trying to control his powers and cope with not being able to be seen, but then came night and Sandy kindly gave him wonderful dreams which would wash away the days terrible events and when morning came, they were gone and he felt happy. The song was so much like his life.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

The first sentence made Jack uncomfortable because he didn't like warmth but he was sure Aurora meant warmth with kindness. And the ending was complete bliss. Jack wished for it to go on but that was it, three beautiful verses of the best song Jack had ever heard. It made Jack's spirits light but was sad for it was the truth and it reminded him of his past life. Then it clicked. Jack's suspicions were confirmed. Aurora did make the song!

"What made you write the song?" Jack blurted out, he had to ask. He was sure the back story to the song wasn't pretty. He unwrapped himself in Aurora's arms and sat up, looking into her reflective green eyes.

"Well, you see, I'm like you Jack. Alone for centuries, with nothing but our surroundings. We can't be seen or heard." She paused. "I had my sister but she left me... so I lived in the woods where I felt at home. I had to wield my powers by myself, it was... scary. And every day, I tried to make a child see me, but it wouldn't work. I would always beckon for Man in Moon to help, but he didn't... still hasn't actually." She sniffed, this was getting personal. Jack felt gravely for the girl. "And when night came, I was terrified. I would always be haunted by Pitch's nightmares. Sometimes Sandy would come through but..." Aurora stopped and thought.

Jack frowned. He too experienced many nightmares where Sandy could not help. But he wondered about Lavender and how Aurora was 200 years older than Jack. She had to cope with those days much longer than he did!

"So, I made a song to try and wash my worries away. And it worked! In the song as you heard, I sang about my favorite things and pretty much my life. The grass in my woods is as soft as a pillow! It's my bed after all. And my daises, they protect me. They are some sort of guard and shield so I don't get hurt while I'm asleep." She giggled. "And I always try to remember that tomorrow is a new day. The second verse I made because I was always cold at night so I wove a blanket of Autumn leaves.-"

Jack shyly smiled, he was definitely the doing of the cold nights. Oops.

"I always looked at the rays of Manny and pleaded for his advice, that's one part in the song. And after I had woven the cloak of leaves it did get warmer, and I felt safe with it and my daises. And thinking of that and humming the song every night, my dreams got better. It is a very logic song but... it helped." Aurora finished her explanation.

"Wow." That's all Jack managed to say with awe. He noticed a tear slip down his cheek which froze on contact with his icy skin, he caught it before it splattered to the ground.

"I'm really sorry for what happened." Aurora said but then immediately swished her head the other way without saying a word. She knew she had said something she shouldn't have.

Just as Jack was feeling relieved, the memories came back. This time, they would not subside. He could not bear to look at his friends any longer. He got up, snatched his staff, ignoring Aurora's quick response to as where he was going, and opened the large window that covered most of one wall. This grabbed everyone's attention but Jack was already out the door before anyone could say a word or Aurora scramble off the floor to reach the window.

"What the bloody hell was that all about! Great! Now it's frigid cold in here!" Bunny complained as he and North used their strength to shut the large window.

"Where do you think he's going?" Tooth said worriedly.

"Knowing Jack, he probably just wanted to fly around for a little bit, and given the circumstances lately, wanted to cherish his freedom of flying. He'll be back." Jamie said with his friends agreeing.

Sandy nodded saying that was said wisely but knew there was something more to it since he did see out of the corner of his eye that Jack and Aurora were spending some quality time together. He went over to the spring sprite who was still gazing out the window, the cool breeze that was still in the room making her long hair fly about like a flag.

As if reading minds, Aurora knew what Sandy was coming over to ask about. She observed that he was the most observant of the team. "I don't know, Sandy. The kids right, he'll probably be back." Aurora said, turning away from the window and joining Sandy back to the party.

Jack would be back soon... right?

* * *

><p>Jack was at his lake having a good cry. He hadn't cried... well... in forever except for the last few days! Sure he got a little blurry eyed a few times beforehand like when Bunny threatened to punch him but otherwise, he was good at controlling his emotions. He had to, or else his powers would get out of control. Now, it was snowing. Not out of control at all but still snowing.<p>

He had messed up everything. He knew this would scar him and his friends for life. Especially his friends, and Tooth who literally had scars. He tore her wings right off her back, that had to be painful. That was the worst memory of all, Jack admitted. If there was anything he could do to help...

Light bulb

Jack shot up with an enormous grin on his face. Of course this would scar him and his friends for life, but that didn't mean he couldn't make things get better. Jack had work to do!

* * *

><p><strong>A wee bit longer than I thought... and that's a good thing! Yippee!:) And yes, the hunger games reference is here! The song Aurora made is from the Hunger Games. Deep in the Meadow. I threw it in because I loved the song and found out it fit in more than I expected! Perfect! XD <strong>

**So, I know how many chapters are left: ONE MORE (this makes me realize how much I rambled on about nonsense in the beginning lol but I'm gonna keep it!) **

**One more chapter before this story is officially over! Review! Last chapter will be up soon!**

**Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ **


	18. New Beginnings

**Hi everyone. This is it. Chapter 18. The last chapter of Revenge is Best Served Cold. But of course before we begin, our shout outs- (50 reviews!XD) **

**MoonGirl1155: One of my favorite book trilogy (along with Divergent) and movie:) So awesome**

**EctoPhantom13: I don't know what I would do to myself if I didn't heal Jack... kill myself? Lol. Honestly, (DO NOT BE OFFENDED BY THIS SHIPPERS) I'm not so crazy with pairing Jack with anyone. Sure, Tooth, Aurora etc together with Jack are cute an sweet to write about but I don't think of it as a serious relationship:/ I have school starting around the same time as well... WHY WORLD!? **

**extremist: Thanks:)**

**Guest: Okay, I see your point now that I take what you are saying into consideration. When writing this I did not plan an OC to occur. I'm realizing that it did get a bit off topic with it... sorry:p If I were reading this, I too would be disappointed now that I see it from your POV. But like I said to Phantom, this JackxAurora is not real. I don't support Jackx anything to be honest. I just think it's cute to write about them. Thank you for your review. **

**So go ahead, sit back, relax and enjoy:) **

* * *

><p>North was in the meeting room munching on a cookie waiting for the others (except for Sandy) to arrive including Aurora. Jack had called for a meeting through his messenger called 'snow wolf' who delivered the message before falling into a pile of snow. This was right after the party ended. Jack never called a meeting! He sounded so serious on it happening yet with a light mood. He stressed on the fact that everyone needed to arrive including the spring sprite so when North informed everyone about Jack's meeting, they were shocked (especially Aurora) and do their best to try and make it. Jack also told North that Sandy and the children could come if they wanted to and North said that they would probably be delighted.<p>

A sweet smell drifted in the still air that was present in the meeting room and flowers sprung forth here and there. Before North could react, the window swung open and closed as fast as it opened. Then a gray figure crawled on the wall lizard style before plopping down on a sofa, arms delicately on the arms rests and legs gracefully crossed.

"Good day, North!" Aurora said in a peppy attitude. She smoothed her hair which was sticking to her sides. "I made a dash while in the Poles, it is very cold for my taste especially."

North nodded. Assuming that is why her hair was still and frozen to her sides.

"First one I see!" Aurora said triumphantly, examining her small nails. She looked back up at the big Russian. "What do you propose that Jack will do, North?" She said formally.

"Been thinking about that all day. The way he said it, he left on a note saying that it was important." Says North.

Soon, the ground started to shake slightly. Aurora shot up with alert as her animal instincts kicked in while North calmed her down. A giant hole formed in the middle and a flash of rainbow flew out of the whole and landed on the ground with a little thud. Then a specific Bunny jumped out and helped the rainbow figure which happened to be none other than Tooth, along with Baby Tooth, to her feet.

Aurora bowed respectfully. "Aster. Toothiana."

Bunny scowled jokingly and rolled his eyes. "Oh please, you don't have to call us that. Please call my friend here, Tooth." Bunny nudged Tooth who happily agreed.

Aurora grinned. "Then I shall call you Bunnymund."

"Just Bunny." Bunny corrected.

"Bunny it is!" Aurora exclaimed.

Tooth came over to the Fairy of Nature. She felt a twinge of respect and a special bond with Aurora since she was the only girl she had met in her life really and that she too on some note was some sort of fairy. "Knowing Jack, he would throw up if you talked so formal in his presence!"

Everyone shared a good laugh as Aurora made sure she wouldn't do so, she hated the sight of puke she commented which made everyone laugh harder. Everyone was laughing so hard, no one noticed Sandy come in through the window with queer signs over his head. Meaning, _what the heck is going on!?_

"Ah!" North trudged to the golden man. "Good to see you friend, you have made it! You didn't want to miss the excitement, no?" North chuckled.

Sandy felt a bit jipped since he wasn't officially asked to be at the meeting but he was positive that Jack had a reason to it all. He then remembered feeling a cool wind wrap and howl with glee around him on his way to North's palace, Jack was on his way. Sandy made some golden dust swirl around resembling wind and made a snowflake.

"Ooh! Jack must be on his way!" Tooth said cheerily. Baby Tooth chirped and twittered exitedly. Everyone almost forgot she was here due to her small appearance and small voice compared to everyone's overwhelming size and booming voices.

"Late as always, even to his own meetings... little ankle biter..." Bunny said.

After a few short moments, a glistening swirling portal opened on one side of the room and Jamie came stumbling out. He used the snow globe North had given him to arrive at the meeting. Jamie, having jumped through the portal many times, did not fall over. But Monty came second, he must have been pushed by one of the others since he was scared when it came to odd ways of transportation but once he came out, there was no way he could land on his feet. So Monty collapsed on Jamie who grunted. The twins came through next, cannon ball style making Monty wheeze. Pippa pranced through the whole but lost focus and balance and tripped on the heaping pile of children, falling on them as well. And to top it off, stocky and clumsy Cupcake hobbled through and fell atop of five other not-so-heavy and sturdy children who all groaned. They all toppled over.

The guardians and Spirit of Spring had a laughing fit. Sandy laughing silently, of course. Even the flowers seemed to be laughing.

"Oh I so wish I had a camera right now!" Aurora softly giggled.

"That's exactly what Frostbite would have said!" Bunny said.

"Spirits think alike!" North commented.

After the children got to their feet, Jamie looked around for Jack. "Is he here?" He asked.

"You know," Bunny began with his eyes looking at the ceiling with a goofy smile on his face. "I bet Frostbite actually spends time and strategically calculates when we all are here, and then he comes. I bet he likes and wants to be late!" Bunny laughed at his snarky joke as Tooth slapped him and Sandy waved a finger at him.

No sooner had the Pooka mentioned the Winter Spirit when the very boy burst in through the window, cold freezing air spewing into the room. Mere seconds before hand Bunny's ears perked up and Aurora's head whizzed about. Bunny took note of Aurora's exceptional hearing and respected that. Back to Jack, he had his hands full: a medium and large and long sized package was in his arms along with a little teensy tiny box that was only just big enough to fit Baby Tooth in.

"Oh... uh, Frostbite! We were just talking about you!" Bunny said sheepishly, rubbing his hand behind his neck.

Jack exhaled as he set down the packages on the desk with a grunt, he smirked. "I bet but I really don't know how to calculate much of anything."

Bunny's furry cheeks grew a tainted red and pink. He thought he was the only one with good hearing along with Aurora. He blushed madly with embarrassment.

"Who are the gifts for, Jack?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Let's call this my sort of Christmas." Jack grinned. He picked up the large and long package with care and handed it to North who took it also with care. "North." Jack said before picking up the medium sized box and handed it to Bunny who at first couldn't imagine Jack giving him anything. "To the Easter Kangaroo." He smirked, Bunny groaned but with a smile on his face. Jack finally picked up the precious little box and handed it to Tooth who took his gratefully, batting her long eyelashes. "Sheila." Jack said, looking into Tooth's beautiful violet eyes.

Everyone at first stared at their presents blankly before Aurora piped up.

"Oh enough with the suspense! Just open the gosh darn goodies!" Aurora squealed, even though she didn't get one, she couldn't contain her excitement and anticipation for the others. Sandy nodded with thumbs up and the kids cheered and jumped up and down.

The three guardians slowly and carefully opened their gifts, their sight not leaving Jack's who was gnawing on his index finger's knuckle nervously. Jack just hoped they liked what his family got.

* * *

><p><strong>After Jack left the party~<strong>

After wiping away tears, Jack got up with determination with a task at hand. He was determined to turn things around for the best. He needed everyone their at the meeting he was to assign, he didn't want to waste any time so he created a snow wolf out of the snow on the banks of his frozen lake. He whispered his message to the wolf as if it was a recording and after he finished, it ran off to the North Pole. Jack hoped everyone could make it.

But without any further a due, Jack got started on his work. He thought he would be exhausted since he hadn't got any decent sleep in the past week but this task made Jack's crystal blue eyes wide open with energy. He needed tools. He was scared to use his powers but this was important. The most important thing to him right now. Jack created an ice knife so sharp it could cut through air. He created an ice hammer, small but heavy enough to do good damage. An ice wedge for crafting. An ice bowl. And some equipment from his surroundings: twigs, leaves, wood, and some sticky sap he sucked from the trees from stabbing them with his knife and collecting the sticky substance in the bowl. He made an ice desk shoot up from the ground on his lake. He placed his items on the table and got straight to work.

Jack was making the guardians their weapons

First up was North.

Jack took a chunk of ice and used his wedge and hammer to create two long and skinny pieces of ice. He was going to work bottom to top. He started crafting out a handle. This was definitely the hardest part. The part making the ice bend so it would cover North's hand was difficult. Making ice bend the way it didn't want to was hard handiwork but he eventually got it to stay on both swords. He used the hammer to mash the wood into splinters, seemed like it would be a ton of work but to Jack's surprise it was easy, not that he was complaining. He mixed the wood with the sap so it made a wood glazed texture. Jack spread it on the handle and blew on it. It cooled and stopped oozing. The perfect handle, and then the sap would dry up and all that would be left is a hard wooden texture, not shiny and slippery but not dry and cracked.

Jack easily did the sword part with finesse and made it as sharp and could be. He thought about making it metal but he didn't want to have anything to do with fire nor did he have the materials. When the swords were done with utter perfection, Jack placed them carefully in a package.

Next was Bunny's boomerangs.

If making the curve on North's handle on his sword was hard, Bunny's boomerang was nothing but curve so this was going to be despicable. But that didn't mean Jack wasn't going to pour his heart into it.

Bunny hated ice and cold so Jack decided to make the core of the boomerangs ice and make the outer layer natural. That's where the leaves and twigs came in along with the wooden sap. After many attempts of making two boomerangs Jack finally got a decent pair. He used the wooden sap asap so the ice would stay put. Jack remembered on Bunny's boomerangs that there were certain engravings. He didn't know what they were but Jack carved some nice designs into the wood anyway. After that was complete, Jack stuck a few fresh leaves onto the boomerangs for a cool touch of nature. He thought Bunny would appreciate it since it suited him and his warren.

Jack also took notice that Bunny wrapped ropes around the base. Jack took some twigs and sliced them so thin that they were bendable and unbreakable. He wrapped the skinny twig around the base. Jack admired his work on the boomerangs and placed them in a package with a smile.

Tooth. Oh Tooth. Tooth's wings. _Good god,_ Jack thought. How on earth was he going to make Tooth her weapons? Tooth's wings weren't just weapons, they were a body limb! They were her key method of transportation, battle stye, and what made Tooth a fairy. Making Tooth's wings was going to be an up-all-niter.

Tooth's wings were delicate, fragile, light, and pretty... but also sharp, strong, sturdy and durable. How on earth was Jack going to do this? Jack gaped for a moment, thinking of what he had to do and how to do it. He had to make Tooth's wings out of ice. Instead of dreading on the project Jack was more pumped to show Tooth what ice can really do.

Jack recalled how big Tooth's wings were and carved out the base shape. He kept thawing at the ice until it was razor sharp and paper thin. After that, Jack took his wedge and knocked out some openings so the wings looked natural. When that was finally done, after a few hours or so, he picked it up, it was light, good. He then touched the edge rim with his finger and it bled on contact, perfect. Jack had to find a way to make it bendable. Luckily, he knew just what to do.

He banged his staff down three times on the surface of his lake and created a hole. Jack dipped the wings in the water. When he pulled them out, he asked the wind to blow and sure enough the wings flapped in the breeze like flags. Jack waved the wings and it created a powerful gust of wind, great for flying. Now all Tooth had to do was place these on her back, the ice would stick to her back and _viola! _

But Jack was still slightly unimpressed. Tooth's original wings were so beautiful and alive with color, now they were just a standard baby blue which would clash with her stunning feathers. Jack was not the least bit found of bright colors but why not add some lovely sequence to Tooth's masterpiece? Jack smiled, he cast his hands over the wings as frost sprinkled upon them. Soon, a thin layer of frost swirled and curled in beautiful ways on the wings. Perfect.

Now... how was Jack going to transport these wings to the Pole without them being overused in some way? Easy. Jack curled his hand and the wings evaporated into frost dust and twirled in the air and landed in a little box. Jack caught every speck of frost and covered the lid.

Everything was complete.

Jack stomped the ice and the tools and desk fell to snow. Jack gathered the packages and stared at the sky. It was late dawn. Jack had stayed up all night working on the guardians surprises! All of a sudden a wave of exhaustion rippled through Jack as he slumped. He forced himself to stay awake until he delivered the gifts at the meeting. The meeting! He scheduled it at dawn! He better get a move on!

Jack just hoped the guardians would like them.

* * *

><p><strong>In the meeting room~<strong>

North opened his present first, his gaze never quite leaving the teenager who was gnawing on his index finger's knuckle and tapping his foot anxiously. He seemed to be nervous for something. North also noticed Jack's lazy and slumped posture, his matted hair, and his baggy eyes. It had looked like Jack had a restless night.

The Guardian of Hope opened the package and his eyes grew wide like the little wooden baby he crafted as his center. His jaw dropped slightly as he just stared at the package's content.

"Well, what did the lad bring ya mate?" Bunny said impatiently.

A faint smile grew to the Russian's face as he lowered one of his big hands into the package and pulled out two stunning and brilliant swords. North chuckled lightly as everyone else gasped.

"Oh North..." Tooth breathed. Sandy nodded with Tooth.

"Wow! Cool!" The kids cheered.

North looked at the teenager and placed a thick hand on the boys little shoulder. Jack flinched slightly as not being used to physical contact. For a moment the boys looked into each others blue eyes.

"Thank you, Jack." North said with all his heart.

Jack let out a breath, his muscles relaxing. "Glad you like it..." He smiled.

"Like it?" North replied. "I love it!" He exclaimed.

Jack's smile grew wider, not a smirk, but a genuine smile. He turned to Bunny. "Kangaroo?" He teased.

Bunny just looked down at the present and shook his head. "Naw mate, I can't."

Aurora got up from the sofa and slapped Bunny square on the cheek. Bunny's fur absorbed the impact but it still stung like a wasps sting. "Bunny! For the love of Manny open the present!" Aurora said shamefully.

Bunny now of course had no other option but to open Jack's gift, otherwise he would get the wrath of the spring sprite. Bunny didn't know what to think so he just shredded open the package, expecting to find some silly prank in their of some such but what he found instead made his heart skip a beat, a grin spread across his face.

"Oh Bunny, let us see!" Tooth urged, Sandy nodded, both clasping their hands together.

Bunny raised his new boomerangs in the air. Everyone didn't cheer or gasp, they just admired. It was fantastic. It had the perfect size and shape, not to mention the great decorations it possessed. Bunny swiped Jack who's eyes widened with shock and Bunny captured him into a headlock position and whispered, "Thanks Frostbite, best thing ever."

Jack wriggled himself out of Bunny's lock and nudged him, his smile now even wider. Now all that was left was Tooth's, he thought. Jack picked up the little tiny box and opened the lid. He shuffled over to Tooth and placed the box in her hands.

Baby Tooth zipped around the little box and tweeted excitedly. Tooth peered into the box and her eyebrows shifted. "Frost?" She said simply.

"Oh, it's more than just frost. Blow." Jack ordered softly.

Tooth blew on the frost. The frost picked up and swirled out of the box, the frost wrapped itself around Tooth in many directions. Tooth could not see where the frost was heading, only that her back felt a bit cold and numb. After every little bit of frost had found it's home, everyone's hands went to their mouths and marveled at the gorgeous sight before them.

Tooth gasped as her feet hovered from the ground. She reached behind her back and felt something smooth and icy wave about. Tooth, not knowing what it was or how she was floating, hovered to the window and almost fainted upon seeing her reflection.

Tooth had wings.

Tooth flew over to Jack and embraced him into a heartwarming and loving hug. "Jack... they're beautiful! I-I uh... don't know what to say!" She gushed.

"They're magnificent!" Pippa and Cupcake exclaimed.

"They're cool... get it!" Caleb nudged his twin Claude as him and the other boys snickered.

The three guardians hugged Jack like there was no tomorrow. Tooth was bawling out tears of joy. Bunny couldn't be a happier kangaroo and North was as jolly as could be.

"I'm not done yet!" Jack attempted to yell out but his voice was muffled under the layers of arms and clothes and furs. Bunny's large ears caught this though and released Jack along with the other two guardians.

Jack took some deep breaths and straightened out his hair before stepping up to Aurora who was lackadaisically lounging on the sofa, admiring the scene. She looked surprised when Jack approached her.

"Well spit it out. No need for 'I need to ask you something or do this or that'." Aurora said slyly.

Jack spoke, "Would you like to become a guardian?"

Everyone raised their eyebrows and puckered or pursed their lips.

Aurora scoffed.

"I'm serious." Jack said.

Aurora sighed. "Jack... I'm thankful for the offer but I'm happy in the woods doing my job. I'm meant to be alone, it's better that way. I'm fine, really, but thanks." Aurora sat up from her sofa and headed for the window.

"That's what I thought too." Aurora stopped and turned. A hush electrified in the air.

Jack continued, "That I was a big mistake, I didn't belong anywhere and that I'm meant to be alone. That I was happy being by myself, doing my job and whatnot... but I was wrong. And now, being with people I care about and being seen, I never knew how actually depressed I was and that my happiness was just a mask for my depression."

Aurora's eyebrows dampened with doubt... but lifted a tad in consideration. She bit her bottom lip and shifted her cheeks around.

During the Jack's lecture, no one had noticed North quietly exit the room and travel to the center of the palace to the globe where North opened the panel so he could see Man in Moon and have a conversation. It took a little bribing but eventually Manny was smiling brightly with the idea. North ran back with a smile on his face and burst through the door, interrupting Jack and Aurora's now beginning argument about how Aurora was not destined to become a guardian.

"You become guardian says Man in Moon!" North bellowed.

Jack nodded and smirked. "Well, what do you think? Remember, I'm not forcing you to, it was just a suggestion."

"I would think you would be a great addition to the team! We could use another lady around!" Tooth chirped and Baby Tooth zoomed around Aurora's hair with delight.

"You could help me decorate my warren... and redecorate it because _someone _likes to make it snow in their!" Bunny said, glaring at Jack who snickered.

Sandy and North nodded at the spring spirit who was taking in word for word.

Suddenly, Aurora clapped her hands together and her head darted upward making her hair swish about with a grin from ear to ear on her face. "Let's do it!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Epilogue) A week later...<strong>

It was only a week since Jack's meeting and so many things have changed.

Aurora said she had never been happier becoming a guardian. The ceremony took place the second after Jack's proposal. Aurora still lived in her woods. She declined North's offer for a room but she said it was too cold. She promised and could feel that next spring was going to be the best yet! Aurora had finally found her family and couldn't be happier.

North was getting ready for Christmas and everyone was pumped because this would be the first Christmas with two extra people included in the guardians lives. North would usually keep his swords on the table for keeping but ever since his new ones, they never left his side. North cherished the swords and never stopped forgiving Jack for them. North had created his original ones but he definitely liked these better, they were made from love.

Bunny had developed a strong bond with Aurora. The two would spend many days together dashing through Australia. Hanging out in the woods listening to birds or in Bunny's warren painting Easter eggs. Even though he looked like a lunatic, Bunny would throw his boomerangs around. Even if they had no use. Bunny just loved the look of his new, cool boomerangs. Greatest gift ever. And he preferred the design much better than his old ones and they flew around with much more grace. Frostbite wasn't so bad after all.

Tooth adored her new wings. She felt as if they had never left her, and yet, they felt even better. They were cool to the touch and never melted no matter where she flew to deliver coins and collect teeth. (She had been out in the field more) And she believed that they were more beautiful than her original wings. They were so light yet they could fly her anywhere. She knew they were sharper than any knife the way they sliced through the air. Her babies loved them as well. Jack was so much more than just a guardian.

Sandy kept along with his duty's giving out dreams to the children of the world. He also managed to take a glimpse at the guardian's and they have never been sweeter, especially Jack's and Aurora's. It was so touching to see everyone all happy and peaceful and contempt with each other. It made Sandy melt with love when he went to Jack's meeting. That changed everything. And now everything was back to normal and even better thanks to Jack Frost. This made Sandy's dreams a little sweeter.

The kids had fun as usual. Enjoying snow days and snow ball fights here and there. They were even excited for spring to come since they knew Aurora. (This did make Jack a little ticked since the kids were ready for spring and it was right after his season) The girls Pippa and Cupcake were cheerfully waiting for spring. The twins started making swords and boomerangs to toy around with for pranks and fun. Monty had been active more and less of a coward. And Jamie. Jamie now had some special connection between him and Jack. They both cared for each other deeply... I guess you could call their relationship brotherly love.

As for Jack... well... he never could have been any happier. North had offered him a room which he accepted. Although every once a week he would spend a night at his lake, gazing up in the trees and stars and of course, Man in Moon. Jack's nightmares had gone scarce and he was not afraid to use his powers once more. He would call for the wind to take him home and fly to different places. Sometimes, to scare the guardians, he would fall out the window instead of jumping out but the wind caught him in the nick of time. Jack spent some more time with the guardians, getting to know them and befriend them more after each visit. And the guardians became family. Jack was free.

* * *

><p>It only takes a spark of hope to create something special, and that special something can create a dream. And if you dream, hope and work hard, it will become a reality. All you have to do is believe.<p>

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy ending! (Sorry about Jack's little workshop part, kinda stupidXP sorry) Well, there it is ladies and gentleman. That is the end of my very first fanfic, Revenge is Best Served Cold... WAAAHHHHH!;'( Omg it's over! I can't believe it! Ugh... okay, I'm done. But there you have it folks, the end. It had to finish sometime so I could get on with my life, right?:) <strong>

**But anyway I want to thank EVERYONE. This story would not have been half as good without my dedicated and wonderful readers! Thank you ALL for your support and ideas! We are ending this story with 50 reviews, 15 favorites, 20 followers, and over 3,000 views! I can't thank you all enough for your love!XD You all are the best! **

**So, my next story will be a Harry Potter and Rise of the Guardians crossover. Don't know the title yet but be on the lookout!O.O Just a shout out but I will make another story, somewhat similar to this one but still very different, it will be called Mirrors. Be on the look out for that after I complete the HP/ROTG crossover. Very excited for this next story!**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE. BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR HP/ROTG CROSSOVER COMING OUT SOON! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**PEACE!**

**-SkatingDJ **


End file.
